


Rio 2016

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Athletes, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Olympics, Rio olympics, Smut, Sports, Swimmer!Korra, Swimming, Volleyball, Volleyball Player!Asami, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In light of the olympics, could you do a Korrasami fic where Korra and Asami are athletes. Korra for the USA and Asami for Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 and 2

**Day 1**

“AND AMERICA WINS THE GOLD!”

Korra’s heart raced as she looked up at the monitor to check their time. They were a little over the world record, but close. Kuvira, Opal, Kya, and her had won their heat easily and even won the finals with a fairly large margin as well.

“One down, four to go,” said Korra quietly to herself as her squadmates patted her on the back and congratulated her for closing the 4x100 Freestyle Relay.

 

**Day 2**

“I should be training now,” muttered Kuvira in the back of the van.

Korra lightly elbowed her side and gave her a look. “Be nice. Opal wants to see Bo play, so we’re going. If you wanted to stay back you could have.”

“Hmph.” Kuvira crossed her arms and leaned further into her seat. “How much longer?” she shouted up towards Kya who was driving.

“You’ll know when we get there,” teased Kya.

Kuvira just rolled her eyes. “I should have stayed to cheer on Jinora.”

“Kuv, we’ll be back in time for Jinora’s race… We kind of have to be since Opal’s in the same one.” Korra looked at her squadmate.

“Right.”

* * *

“GO BOLIN!!” Opal shouted with her hands around her mouth. “YOU’VE GOT THIS!”

Bolin and Mako had already won the first set and were now ahead of Russia 12 to 7. The two brothers were the best ranked team in the world. Bolin was amazing at digs and Mako one of the best blockers to ever play the game. Maybe their skills had to do with playing together since they were children or maybe they were just that good.

Bolin’s serious expression slowly changed as he heard the shouts of encouragement from his girlfriend. He glanced up at her and shot her his winning smile. Then in a split second he went straight back to his game face and waited for his brother to serve.

After a few more good rallies, the score became 19 to 10, two more points and the game would be theirs. Making it their first win of the competition.

Everyone was ready in the stands to celebrate the win. The energy buzzed around as the volley continued. Bolin dove to the side as he made an amazing dig to keep the volley going. As Bolin hopped to his feet, Mako set him up for a spike. Bolin sprinted a couple of steps then lept into the air. His hand rising above the net and coming in contact with the ball hard. The ball plummeted to the ground before the Russian’s even had a chance.

One more point and the match would be theirs.

Bolin took the ball and readied himself. He served it across towards the Russians and they made to return it. But were unsuccessful due to Mako leaping into the air and blocking the spike back onto their side of the court. The stands erupted in applause and shouts, soon turning into a chant. USA! USA! USA! Drowned out all sound. Just pride and patriotism shone.

Korra smiled as she watched Mako and Bolin hug one another. They let go and waved to the fans in the stands. After soaking up the praise, they went over to the other team to shake hands.

All was good and normal, until Korra’s eyes landed on a woman talking to a referee. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the woman’s uniform. Her sports bra was a bright red along with her bikini bottoms. Her dark hair was atop her head in a messy topknot and she wore sleek sunglasses. Korra racked her brain to remember what women’s teams were participating in volleyball, but she couldn’t remember properly.

“Hey Kuv. You know what teams are playing next?”

“No… ask Opal.”

Korra sighed, seemed that her friend wasn't much help. She then turned to Opal. “Hey, what teams are playing next?”

“Japan and Australia. Why?”

“Uh no reason.” Korra looked down towards the woman who was now talking with what seemed to be her teammate. The two were similar except for a slight height difference. They walked onto the court and began volleying with one another, their slim bodies moving gracefully and with purpose.

“She’s your type,” teased Kuvira once she noticed where Korra was staring.

“What? No,” she huffed.

“Dude. You’re blushing.”

“Okay fine… she’s pretty but I don’t have a type.”

Kuvira laughed at her friend. “True true… if they breath they’re your type.”

“Wow Kuv. I’m not that easy,” said Korra in mock frustration.

“Sure buddy. If you want to stay and watch, I can stay with you,” offered Kuvira.

Korra looked at her suspiciously. “Should I be nervous of you being nice?”

“You want to stay or not?”

Korra nodded her head.

“It’s settled then. I’ll let Kya and the others know while you go and get closer seats.”

* * *

Now that Korra was closer to the court, she had to admit that Kuvira had been right. This girl was one hundred percent her type. There was something about an athletic, tall woman that always sent Korra into a little tizzy. Maybe it was the fact that their legs looked as if they’d never end, or their necks looked so perfect to kiss and bite. Just everything about their figure was perfect to Korra.

On top of the woman’s body being amazing, her face was just as stunning if not more. Her cheeks were high and lips full. Her eyes were a vibrant green that even from a distance Korra could see and feel herself drawn to.

“Representing Japan, Izumi Akiyama and Asami Sato. And representing Australia, Nicole Laird and Mariafe Artacho del Solar.”

The crowd burst into cheers as the women took their places on the court. Laird tossed the ball into the air and served to begin the match. They volleyed for a bit, each team testing out the other.

It didn’t take long for the Japanese team to enter a flow though. The score soon got away from the Australians and the Japanese team took the first set, 21 to 8.

Korra tried to not be mesmerized by Sato, but she failed miserably. She was amazed every time the woman jumped higher, dove faster, hit harder. The woman was a phenomenal player. Her teammate was just as good, if not better though. It was probably due to the extra years of experience that Akiyama had over Sato.

“You should talk to her after,” Kuvira said out of the blue.

Korra chuckled. “Yeah… no. I’d just make a fool of myself and she might not even speak English. Plus I doubt someone like her is interested in women.”

“You don’t have to speak the same language to do the do and maybe she’s up for experimenting,” teased Kuvira.

“Kuv,” reprimanded Korra sternly. “I’m not here to sleep with people. I still have four events to worry about.

“Maybe having your mind off of swimming for a bit could help you.”

“Aren’t you the one who was complaining on the way here about training?!”

“Aren't you the one who always does the opposite of what I do?" sassed Kuvira. Throughout their time knowing each other, they had learned that they were very different. Kuvira was calm and collected, stoic at times. While Korra was spontaneous and free. They even did the opposite events. Kuvira doing long distance while Korra does shorter distances.

“You’re so annoying.” Korra stopped paying attention to Kuvira after that and focused her attention on the match. The score was already 9 to 3 and the set had just begun.

Akiyama was an analytical player that had purpose to every single move she made. Sato on the other hand seemed to be more fluid and spontaneous when playing. She’d make more unpredictable moves and throw her opponents off. You’d never know if she’d spike or just loft a little pokey over the net.

“You know what?”

“What?” Korra sighed.

“We should have sat over there.” Kuvira pointed towards a different area in the stands.

“Why?” Korra asked in confusion.

“Better view of the ass you’ve been gawking over all match.”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks. But maybe you can have Sato later.” Kuvira suddenly got up and made to leave.

“Where are you going?!”

“To the bathroom. Calm down.”

“You’ll miss the last points.”

“It’s fine. Japan’s going to win. Whoop Whoop!” Kuvira threw a fist in the air as she left Korra by herself.

* * *

Kuvira looked around at the volunteers, trying to pick out one that would let her closer to the volleyball players. She spotted a young man, no more than twenty and headed his way.

She held up her pass showing that she’s an Olympian. “Hey, man. My friend’s on the Japanese team and I wanted to congratulate her on the win.”

“Uh… I’m not sure if I’m allowed to let you onto the sand.”

“It’s fine, I promise.” She smiled at him and tried to come off as reassuring as possible.

He worried his lower lip and then nodded. “Okay.”

Kuvira patted him on the shoulder as she passed. “Thanks.”

She went straight towards the bench that Akiyama and Sato were sitting at.

“Hi,” she said as she waved to them confidently. Both women raised their heads and looked at her curiously.

“Hello,” greeted Akiyama as Sato took a sip of water.

“Congrats on the awesome win. You two are awesome.” Kuvira was now standing in front of the two of them. “Anyway, I’m Kuvira. Swimmer for the US.” She extended her hand and shook both of theirs.

“I’m Izumi and this quiet one is Asami,” replied Izumi with a slight accent.

Kuvira looked at Asami and smiled. “She’s actually the reason I’m here. So my squadmate is here and doesn’t have the balls to do what I’m doing right now. She’s one of the best swimmers in the world, but can’t talk to a pretty lady such as yourself.”

Asami looked at Kuvira in confusion.

Kuvira took out her phone and opened her photos. “This here is Korra.” She pointed to her friend who was wearing a million dollar smile in the photo. “She’d love to get to know you if you’re interested... That is if you swing that way,” Kuvira explained. “Ya dig?” she asked with a little wink.

Asami tilted her head, but a small smile spread over her lips. “And why isn’t she the one doing this?” she asked in perfect English. Kuvira had been assuming that she didn’t speak English well since she hadn’t said a word, but was truly mistaken.

“She was too scared of making a fool of herself. So I’m doing it in her stead.” Kuvira rubbed her arm awkwardly as Asami and Izumi stared at her. “Soooo, you interested?”

Asami laughed at Kuvira’s now nervous demeanor. She had been so confident at the start, but now that it was getting to the point of hooking her friend up with someone or not, she was less steady in her actions and words.

“What’s her number?” asked Asami as she took her phone out of her sports bag.

“WAIT! Really?” Kuvira couldn’t hide her surprise.

“Yes.”

“Well this worked out much better than I was expecting.” Kuvira then went on to give Asami Korra’s number and glanced at Izumi. “I have a friend who might like you too,” she added.

Izumi chuckled at the American’s odd antics. “No thanks dear. Already taken,” she said holding up her left hand.

“Gotcha. Worth a try.” Kuvira waved goodbye to the two women and sprinted off the sand and towards the seats that she and Korra had been at.

* * *

“Where have you been?” asked Korra with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Wow. That’s the thanks I get for setting you up with Sato.” Korra looked up at her in confusion. “I’ll explain on our way back to Barra.”


	2. Day 2 and 3

**Day 2**

“She was just being nice Kuv. She’s not going to call me.” Korra slouched in her seat as the taxi driver drove them towards Barra.

“Nah. I think she really liked you when she saw the picture.”

“Doubt it.” The rest of the ride was spent in silence and Kuvira paying the bill because she felt bad for mopey little Korra.

* * *

“YOU GOT THIS OPAL!” shouted Bolin over the roar of the other audience members.

The officials waited for the crowd to quiet down and an announcement was made. “Swimmers to their mark.”

A stifling silence filled the arena for a couple of seconds, and then the horn. Each swimmer dove in and began the 200m breaststroke. Opal was quick and led the pack with Jinora in fourth. The heat came to a quick close with Opal staying up front and Jinora coming in third, both moving on to the finals.

 

**Day 3**

Music blasted through Korra’s headphones as she psyched herself up in the waiting room. Her eyes were shut and she bounced on the balls of her feet. She had already finished one heat earlier in the day for the 200m Freestyle. Now she was preparing for the finals of the 200m Individual Medley.

She opened her eyes to look at the little television screen that showed everything happening in the pool. Iroh was flying through the water as he led the Men’s 200m Individual Medley. In a few more strokes, he’d be winning gold.

She smiled as she watched her squadmate and her stomach filled with butterflies. Hopefully she’d be doing the same as him. She was about to return to her zone, when her phone vibrated and a new text from an unknown number popped up. She unlocked her phone and opened the message.

Unknown Number: I hope this is the right number. Good luck at the finals race Korra! If you win I’ll go on a date with you!

Korra furrowed her brow. Was this Asami? If not it had to be some crazy fan or something since she hadn’t given her number out to anyone. If it was Asami, then she had a pretty good motivator to win this race.

* * *

Korra stepped onto the starting block, completely focused on the water. The shouting and cheering were lost to her. The only thing she knew was her own body and how it would glide through the water. The way it would pass the other competitors and win her another medal. To win pride for her country and her family.

She heard the horn and her body reacted on it’s own. The cool water enveloped her and her body flowed through the depths of the water. She gradually rose to the top of the water and began the first 50m with the butterfly stroke. It was her weakest stroke, but as long as she stayed close to the front she knew she’d be able to hold her own.

She tapped the wall and shifted onto her back to begin the backstroke. She kept her head stiff and her chest above the water. Her arms elongated and she skimmed the water effortlessly. She took in steady breaths and knew that she was either in the lead or close to it.

The wall quickly approached and she turned swiftly. Her body reacted and she began the breaststroke. Her legs propelled her as her hands sliced through the water. At this point she could feel her lungs burning, but she knew that she couldn’t stop now.

Her last transition was just as smooth as the others and she started the freestyle part of the race. Opting for her fastest, the front crawl. This was where Korra shined. She wasn’t the best at starting races, but she was the best at closing them. She was the best at pushing through the pain and putting everything she had into the race. She didn’t train all these years to lose.

She lunged for the wall and straightened herself out. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths and she removed her goggles. She let out a yell of triumph when she saw the time. She crushed the world record. Fans were chanting ‘USA’ over and over and Korra felt tears well up in her eyes. She’d done it. She’d broken a record. At her first ever Olympics, she’d made history. But this wasn’t the end for her. She still had three more chances to do it once again.

* * *

Unknown Number: Nice race world record holder ;) The date’s still on the table if you’re interested

Korra grinned as she looked at the text that she’d received, but couldn’t look at until now.

“Unknown number, huh?” Kuvira poked Korra’s side causing her to jump a bit.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and her cheeks flushed. “I think it’s Sato.”

“Told you she’d contact you.”

“Who!?” shouted Opal as she slapped an arm over Kuvira’s shoulders.

“Some hot volleyball chick,” teased Kuvira.

“Wait really? What’s her name?”

“Asami Sato,” muttered Korra as she thought of how to reply to the text.

Opal’s jaw dropped.

“No fucking way. Like THE Asami Sato?”

“Uh, sure.” Kuvira looked at Opal oddly.

“She’s like one of the best volleyball players in the world! Her and Akiyama won the gold last Olympics. They didn’t lose a single set in doing so too!” Opal jumped up and down. “I need to let Bo and Mako know. Oh my god, oh my god.”

“You definitely scored a good one Korra. You owe me big.”

“I know I know, Kuv. But what should I send in reply?”

“Yes to the date…” sassed Kuvira.

Korra just rolled her eyes and began typing a reply.

Korra: I’d love to… if you’re the person I think you are :P

Unknown Number: Fantastic. The Japanese gymnastic team is throwing a party in celebration of their win. Would you like to accompany me to it tonight?

Korra: Sounds good. Where should I meet you?

Asami: I’ll send you the address later. Feel free to bring your friends :)

Korra looked up and smiled at Kuvira. “Want to party tonight?”

“Kor… I have a race in the morning. Ask Opal to go with you.”

* * *

Bolin let out a whistle as he looked at the huge hotel that the party was being held in. People flowed in and out of it steadily.

“Damn.” He glanced over at Korra who was evidently nervous about meeting Asami. “She’s meeting us out here right?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah Bo. I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed in without someone from the Japanese team.” Korra scanned the people around, trying to find the tall Japanese woman.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to Bolin as he nudged her repeatedly in the side. “Bo stop,” she growled.

“Oh my god. IT’S HER!” Bolin fanboyed. Opal just giggled as her boyfriend jumped up and down. If he was trying to hold back his excitement, he was doing a very poor job.

“Bo really stop.” Korra placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly. “You’re going to scare her off.” As she said this her eyes met Asami’s. She smiled at Asami, trying to calm down her friend next to her.

“She’s coming overrrr here,” said Bolin out of the corner of his mouth. “She’s so tall,” he whispered.

“Six feet and two inches,” muttered Opal. “Two inches shorter than Mako, but one inch taller than you.”

“Shush… what are you like five feet?” teased Bolin.

“How about both you shush!” hissed Korra quietly.

She waved to Asami as the volleyball player closed the distance between them.

Asami bowed her head politely. “It’s nice to meet you Korra.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck out of habit. “You too. Uh, this is Opal. She’s part of the swim team and Bolin who plays beach volleyball too.”

“It’s nice to meet you two. And you had a great match yesterday Bolin.”

Bolin’s eyes widened. “Y-you saw it?!”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. You had some amazing digs.”

“Wow thanks!”

Asami smiled at the bunch. “How about we head in. I know a couple of people that’d like to meet you Korra.”

“Wait really?” asked Korra as she walked beside Asami with Bolin and Opal trailing them.

“Yeah. Some swimmers as well as my teammate.”

“Oh cool.”

Asami led them through the main entrance of the hotel and towards a large banquet hall. They could hear the music blasting even with the doors shut. Asami nodded to the men allowing people in and the pushed the doors open. Korra was surprised at how many people were in the room. Most were in the center dancing, while some were around the edge sitting at tables and mingling.

“I’m going to get drinks!” shouted Bolin and bounded away.

“I’ll go make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” Opal followed him, making sure to wink at Korra before leaving.

“Sorry about him. He’s pretty much a kid in a man’s body.”

Asami giggled at this as she nodded. “I noticed. They both seem like great people.”

Korra looked around, not sure what to do. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Should they dance… go find a table… maybe a drink. She wasn’t sure.

Instead of Korra having to decide though, Asami did it for her. She walked over to a table and took a seat. Korra followed silently and took a seat beside the volleyball player. Korra sat there saying nothing as she looked the woman over. She was dressed casually in dark skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders in impossible perfection. On top of that, her makeup was simple, except for her deep red lipstick, which caused her green eyes to pop and stand out.

“So Kuvira…”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. “I didn’t send her down to do that. I thought she was in the bathroom. I swear!”

Asami laughed at this. Her smile sparkling in the dim lighting. “Don’t worry. I found it funny.”

“How’d she even convince you to take my number?” Korra had been curious about this, but Kuvira didn’t tell her the real details of her conversation with Asami.

“She didn’t need to convince me. She showed me a picture and I thought you were cute, so there wasn’t much more to think from there.” Asami rested an elbow on the table and held her chin. “You’re even cuter in person.”

Korra bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that the outside of her cheeks were probably bright red now. She itched the back of her neck and muttered a thank you.

“Did Kuv say anything else?”

Asami smiled at Korra, which sent flutters through her stomach. “Just that you get shy around pretty women.”

Korra worried her lower lip, trying to figure out if she should confirm this or not. It was something that she found embarrassing and one of her downfalls.

“Mhmm,” hummed Korra as she looked towards the people dancing.

Asami leaned forward slightly. “So in a roundabout way, you’re saying I’m pretty?”

“Mhmmmm.”

Asami let out a little chuckle at Korra’s cuteness. She was about to say something else, but stopped when she saw Izumi strutting over.

She nodded her head to her teammate. “Korra this is Izumi, my teammate.”

“Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Korra extended her hand and took the large slender hand into her own. “You’re an amazing player,” she praised as they shook hands.

“Thank you,” replied Izumi with a slight accent.

Korra furrowed her brow and looked at Asami. Why doesn’t she have an accent?

“So you’re the swimmer everyone’s been talking about.”

Korra ran a hand through her short brown hair. “Uh… I guess so,” she said with a bit of confusion.

“Yes, she is,” assured Asami in her place. “World record holder and soon to have more, I assume.”

Izumi glanced at Asami with a raised eyebrow. She then returned her gaze to Korra. “Don’t listen to her. She does better if there’s pressure on her and she doesn’t understand that that doesn’t work for everyone.”

She patted Korra’s shoulder. She then went towards Asami and leaned forward.

“You’re much more talkative than usual,” she whispered into her teammates ear. “You must like her quite a bit.”

Asami’s lips closed tightly into a thin line. Izumi pulled back and shrugged at her now silent friend.

“Oppai,” Izumi smirked at Asami and then winked at Korra. “Have a good night you two.” She then left towards the bar.

Korra looked at Asami. “What’d she just say?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Asami said quickly, a bit flustered. She was aware that Korra was well endowed, but she hadn’t expected Izumi to point that out, especially not right in front of the swimmer.

“Oh okay. Can I ask you something?”

Asami furrowed her brow. “Sure.”

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but you don’t have an accent when you speak English.”

Asami chuckled and nodded. “I grew up in a bilingual family. My dad’s native tongue being Japanese and my mother’s English.”

“That’s cool. I can speak a little bit of Athabaskan, but it’s really rusty now.” Korra watched as a curious expression filled Asami’s face. “Alaska. I’m from Alaska.”

“Haiii. That makes sense.”

Korra nodded and looked straight ahead at the people dancing.

“Do you want to dance?” asked Asami noticing where Korra’s attention was.

Korra let out an awkward laugh. “I have two left feet.”

Asami stood. “Come on!” She grabbed Korra’s hand and began to drag her towards the mess of people. “It can’t be that bad!”

* * *

A good amount of time later, Korra dragged a laughing Asami off the dance floor.

“Okay, okay. I take it back!” Asami plopped into a seat and Korra did the same.

“I told you,” huffed Korra as she intertwined her fingers and placed them behind her head. She leaned back comfortably in the chair and grinned at Asami.

She watched as the Japanese woman ran her long fingers through her hair, causing the light to shimmer off of her dark locks.

“You’re beautiful,” muttered Korra still staring.

Asami glanced over at Korra with a slight blush on her cheeks. She bit her lower lip and her eyes flickered to Korra’s lips. She quickly looked back at her eyes, hoping that Korra had missed what she’d done. It seemed that she hadn’t though.

Asami sighed. “I’m going to be very forward with you right now,” Asami said seriously as she leaned in towards Korra. “I’m going to leave this here for you.” She placed a little card key onto the table and continued. “If you want to join me you can, but if not I won’t take it personally.” Asami rose from the seat without another word and left Korra in a flustered mess.

Korra snatched up the key and shoved it into her pocket. She then searched the surrounding people for Bolin and Opal, but didn’t see them. She had to tell them what happened. She knew she wanted to go join Asami, but was that really the smartest move? But then again it’d probably just be a one night stand, which wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Especially with a woman like Asami.

“Ughhhh,” Korra groaned as her mind ran rampant. She leaned forward with her face in her hands.

“Where’s Asami?”

Korra raised her head at Opal’s familiar voice and sighed. “Where’s Bolin?” countered Korra.

“Eating free food with some of the Japanese judo members. And again I’ll ask. Where’s Asami?”

“She went to her room.”

Opal raised an eyebrow at Korra. “And left you here?”

She sighed digging into her pocket and showing Opal the room key.

“Then why are you still here!?!”

“Cause I don’t know if I should go up or not.”

“She evidently wants you to, so go! You don’t get a chance like this everyday Korra.”

Korra nodded at this. She knew that Opal was right. Asami was a once in a lifetime woman. But so was winning gold medals and breaking records. A distraction like this wouldn’t be good.

“I don’t know. What if she becomes a distraction and I don’t do as well for the rest of my events.”

“Korra. I think you’ll regret not going up there and that’ll become more of a distraction. PLUS, she motivated you earlier with just a text!” Opal tried to convince.

Korra thought this over and rubbed her temples out of frustration. Opal had good reasons for her to go upstairs, but her mind kept thinking of reasons not to.

“Fuck it,” she finally sighed. “Thanks Op,” she said over her shoulder as she left the room with room key held tightly in hand.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut...

**Day 3**

Korra paced back and forth outside of the room that supposedly Asami was staying in. She'd spent the last ten minutes just pacing and trying to build up the nerve to go in. She looked up at the plain ceiling and prayed that this would work out and she wouldn’t regret her choice.

With a heavy sigh she stood firm in front of the door and finally slid the key into the slot. She quickly pulled it out, a green light flickering to indicate that it was unlocked. She grasped the handle tightly and pushed the heavy door inwards. She stepped slowly into the large suite and froze when she heard Asami’s voice over the sound of water pattering against the shower floor.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” the Japanese said in a teasing tone.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh yeah. I’ll just wait out here until you’re all done.” Korra went towards the large bed, but again froze when Asami spoke.

“The door’s unlocked.”

Korra bit her lower lip. She knew this was an invitation to join her in the shower, but she was nervous as fuck. In the short span of time with her, it’d be a lie if she said that she hadn’t imagined Asami naked… and wet… and in her arms… and what she tasted like… and so much more.

“Korra?” Asami’s voice broke her from her thoughts and her heart raced.

“I came up here for a reason. It’s no time to back down now Kor,” she muttered to herself.

She finally built up enough courage and opened the bathroom door. She was greeted with the smell of jasmine and citrus as well as a wall of heat from the steam rushing out into the rest of the suite.

She gasped as she was welcomed by the best view her eyes could ever be graced with. Korra was mesmerized by the way Asami’s slender fingers ran through her hair, lathering her it with shampoo. How the water flowed down her smooth back, over her perfect ass, and then down her endless legs. Everything in Korra’s mind short circuited. She wasn’t prepared for a shower with glass walls and a perfect woman within it.

“You going to join me or just stand there?”

Korra’s eyes snapped upward to see Asami laughing at her. “Uh yeah. Definitely.”

She wasted no time in pulling her short sleeve shirt over her head and dropping her jeans. She then pulled off her sports bra and slipped out of her boxer shorts.

Asami smirked at her as she opened the glass door to the shower to allow Korra in. She stepped in slowly, making sure not to slip. Korra rubbed the back of her neck as Asami’s eyes roamed over her body. Korra watched as Asami’s teeth dug into her ruby red lips and her eyes snapped back up to meet hers.

“Come here,” Asami held out her hand and Korra took it. In one swift motion she was pulled under the warm current of water and into Asami’s arms. She tilted her head upwards as Asami lowered hers and their lips met.

It felt as if Korra’s lips were on fire. She hadn’t imagined kissing someone could feel so good, but it did. Asami’s lips were so soft and she tasted of peppermint. She sighed slightly as she felt Asami’s warm tongue tease over her lower lip. As this happened Korra’s hands dropped down towards Asami’s ass and gave it a good squeeze.

Asami moaned and pushed her body even closer to Korra’s. Asami’s nails dug into Korra’s back muscles as the kiss deepened and their tongues flitted against one another.

Korra pulled away suddenly to catch her breath. “Wow,” she sighed as Asami squirted soap into her hands and began to lather Korra’s body.

“Wow’s right,” said Asami huskily as her hands drifted over Korra’s perfect breasts. “You’re still okay with this, right?” she asked, her eyes trying to take in Korra’s reaction.

Korra’s boisterous laugh echoed through the shower. “Hell yes.” Without warned she leaned slightly down and lifted Asami into her arms. Asami made a little noise of surprise, but quickly wrapped her long legs around Korra.

Korra stepped forward, through the stream of water and to the wall of the shower. The shower head ran above them as she pressed Asami’s body against the cool wall. She felt the tall woman shiver a bit, but instead of bringing her back to the water, she pressed her own warm body against hers. She nipped and kissed at her slender neck, causing Asami to let out the sexiest noises Korra had ever heard.

Korra dug her hands into Asami’s ass and began to guide her hips into a smooth motion. Asami moaned as her clit rubbed against Korra’s solid abdomen. She lowered her head onto Korra’s shoulder and rocked her hips to get as much friction as she could. She tightened her grip around Korra as one of Korra’s hands slid it’s way forward.

Korra growled as Asami’s teeth dug into her neck as she began to circle Asami’s clit with deft fingers.

“Fuck,” muttered Korra as Asami licked the spot that she had just bitten, trying to sooth the pain.

Asami’s body squirmed as Korra worked her closer and closer to her climax. She dug her nails into Korra’s muscular back, surely leaving marks.

Korra could sense that Asami was close, so she decided to do what she thought would send her into utter bliss.

She slowly slipped two fingers into Asami and waited to read her reaction. The Japanese woman gasped at first, but then began to roll her hips. Korra took this is a good sign and began to thrust her fingers and press her palm against Asami’s clit.

Asami lifted her head and leaned it back against the shower wall. She looked up and watched the water cascading down. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her ears thrummed. Finally her body tensed as her orgasm swept over her. She dug her nails deep into Korra’s back and tightened her legs around her waist.

Korra peppered light kisses along Asami’s jawline and neck as she slowed her thrusts and let up on her clit. She slowly withdrew her fingers when Asami’s body relaxed and slouched against her. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and held her steady. She moved backwards to let the hot water warm Asami’s back that had been against the cool shower wall.

Asami’s head rested on Korra’s shoulder and she hummed from the euphoric feeling of just coming and the steaming water over her body again.

“I think we should get out… my fingers are all pruney,” laughed Korra before she kissed the top of Asami’s head.

“You’re probably right,” hummed Asami lazily. She went to unwrap her legs, but stopped when Korra began to move.

Korra turned off the water and slid the shower door open, while holding Asami up with one arm. She then stepped slowly out of the shower, being careful not to slip and ruin the moment. She grabbed a towel from the rack and flung it over Asami’s head and her own. She then leaned up to kiss the woman who was looking down at her.

Asami pulled away first and untangled her legs and finally stood on her own. She raised her hands and began to dry her hair with the towel, all the while looking at Korra.

“And to think you almost ran away.”

“I still could,” teased Korra as she wrapped a towel around herself.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Nuh uh. Not without me repaying the favor.”

Korra ran a hand through her damp hair. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Asami dropped her towel and took Korra’s hand into her own. She guided the swimmer out of the bathroom and into the rest of the suite. When they reached the end of the bed, Asami turned Korra so that the backs of her legs lined up with it. Asami then pushed her onto the bed and she plopped onto her back.

Korra scooted backwards towards the top of the bed and pulled the towel away from her body.

Asami’s eyes roamed over her body once again. The pale woman leaned forward and traced a light touch up Korra’s leg as she crawled onto the bed. She leaned downward and began to pepper feather light kisses on Korra’s inner thighs. Loving the way that her muscles flexed and relaxed under her.

Korra’s heart raced as Asami neared the place that she needed her most. The place that she had neglected as she lavished Asami earlier. Korra held herself up slightly to watch as Asami’s fingers teased around her outer lips.

Asami moved upwards, kissing just under Korra’s bellybutton. She looked up the tan body and smirked at Korra. “Tell me if you don’t like anything. Okay?”

Korra nodded as she leaned backwards and tangled one of her hands into Asami’s still damp hair. Asami took this as her cue to start and kissed her way down to Korra’s clit, but avoided it to go even lower.

Asami began to lick and nip at Korra’s outer lips, causing the swimmer to squirm. She knew that Asami was teasing her and was trying to be patient, but it was really testing her. She bucked her hips upwards, but in response Asami put an arm over her to keep her in place.

Asami’s tongue began to tease closer and closer to Korra’s core. Parting her lower lips and dipping into her for a split second. Korra moaned as Asami’s tongue traced upwards and began to swirl around her pulsing clit. Her grip in Asami’s hair tightened and she forced Asami’s head further downward.

Asami knew that she had teased Korra enough and slipped her tongue into her. She hummed as the taste of the swimmer filled her mouth and her mind. This caused Korra to thrust her hips and hold Asami’s head in place. Her thighs wrapped around Asami’s head, holding her tight.

Asami knew that what she was doing, she was doing right if she was getting a reaction like this from Korra. She nuzzled her nose into Korra taking in her scent and continued to work her magic with her tongue. As long as she could get Korra to feel as good as she had felt earlier, not being able to breath for a moment wouldn’t kill her.

Suddenly a loud yell came from Korra and her thighs tightened even more around Asami’s head. Her back arched off of the bed and her free hand dug into the comforter. Asami gazed upward to watch the Olympian come undone. Korra's chest heaved and her abs flexed. Pride washed over Asami. Korra was in this state because of her. Because of what she’d done.

Finally Korra’s legs went slack and she looked down at Asami with half lidded eyes.

“Sorry,” she muttered huskily.

Asami used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and the area around it. “For what?” she asked as she crawled upward and lay beside Korra.

“For probably making it so you couldn’t breath,” admitted Korra shyly.

“It was worth it.” Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra’s flushed cheek. “Well worth it.” Asami yawned. She shifted a bit so that she could pull the covers down. Korra moved gradually and the two of them ended up in one another’s arms and under the sheets.

“Thank you,” mumbled Korra sleepily.

“No thank you,” said Asami as she nuzzled further into Korra.

 


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

Korra groaned and stretched her arms upward as she kicked the sheets off of her. She spread her legs out to stretch them, but paused when she heard giggling come from across the room. She opened her eyes gradually to see a blurry figure with flushed cheeks.

“Nice view to wake up to,” teased Asami as she sat down on the recliner and took a sip of her coffee.

Korra looked at her confused and then looked down at her still very naked body. Her body snapped into movement, grabbing the sheet and recovering herself. She groaned and covered her face with the sheet in embarrassment.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it.” Asami laughed as Korra groaned once again. “Morning to you too.”

“Mornings are evilll,” complained Korra, her voice still full of sleep.

“Don’t swimmers usually train in the morning?”

“Mhmmm.” Korra finally peeked up from the covers. The woman was already dressed and looked ready for the day. The exact opposite of what Korra looked like at the moment.

“I hate to do this, but I have to leave in a couple of minutes.”

“Wait… really?”

“I have a match at ten.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Korra sat up and without a care ran into the bathroom and collected her clothes. Asami followed her and leaned against the side of the door. She watched as Korra threw on her clothes in a tizzy. “I’m so so so sorry. I wouldn’t have done what I did last night if I’d known you had a match.”

“That’s disappointing.” Korra looked up to see a very calm and collected Asami in front of her. “I enjoyed last night and I’m glad it happened.”

“Uh.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “I mean I did too, but I kept you up and you’re probably tired and…”

“Give me some credit Korra. I have a bit more stamina than what you’re implying.”

Korra blushed and looked down to the ground. “That’s not what I meant.”

Asami stepped into the bathroom and placed her mug on the counter. She then held Korra’s chin and lifted it upward. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled down at her. “I know. Also, if you’d like… you can come to the match with me.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want you there.”

“Well then yes!

* * *

Izumi looked at Asami with a raised eyebrow as they changed into their uniforms. “Shorts… that’s a first.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she put her hair into a bun.

“Is Korra an ass lady?”

Asami chuckled. “Seems so. I have a couple of bruises… although she’s probably worse.”

Izumi walked closer to Asami. “Spin. I’ll check if there are any other marks.”

Asami rolled her eyes again and spun around slowly.

“There’s one here,” Izumi poked her on the chest.

“What?” asked Asami in surprise.

“She’s left a mark there.” Izumi kept her finger in place this time and Asami looked down. She then looked back up at her teammate in surprise.

“Are you referring to my heart?”

“Hai.”

“Wow. You’re such a romantic,” teased Asami as she grabbed her bag and pushed by Izumi. She didn’t want her teammate and friend to realize that she may have hit the nail right on the head.

* * *

Asami shouted out in excitement and raised her fist into the air. She just made her fifth block of the game, making the score 20 to 16. One more point and they’d win the first set.

Izumi rushed over to her high fiving her and then slapping her ass. Asami winced a bit from the sting, but also because it was sensitive due to the events of last night. Izumi winked at her as she rushed to the end of the court to serve.

Izumi’s serve flew across the court straight in the middle, causing the Chinese team to get flustered and Izumi scoring on an ace. The two Japanese women hugged and then went to their bench for the break.

“Don’t touch my butt,” Asami muttered quietly.

Izumi chuckled. “I’ll do as I please.”

“You’re such an awful teammate.”

“Tell that to the press and see how well that’ll go down,” joked the older player. “Suki da ne, ecchi?”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Kusokurae.”

“Nope that’s what you do to Korra.” Izumi hopped up and returned to the court before Asami could reply.

As she walked by her teammate to her spot she made sure to get the last word. “One day I’m going to serve this ball into the back of your head.”

Izumi chuckled and shook her head. “Just play, Asami.”

* * *

“YEAH ASAMI!” Korra didn't care that she didn't have a buddy in the stands to cheer with her. She’d cheer for Asami until her voice was gone.

The Japanese woman was having one hell of a game. Her movements were quick and every time China even attempted to spike, Asami was there. If she missed the block, Izumi was there to clean up and make unbelievable digs. With their teamwork and skill, China had no chance.

A technical break was called music filled the arena. Korra stood and danced along with the music and shouted encouragement to Asami who was sitting at the bench for the technical break.

Korra was so into everything that she didn’t realize that she had drawn a lot of attention. All around her people were pointing and muttering about her breaking the world record. About how she was the best up-and-coming swimmer. That she’d be the new Michael Phelps.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand and she looked down to see a little Japanese girl smiling up at her. She smiled back down and gave a little wave.

“Korra?” the little girl asked, still not sure if she was the Olympic swimmer or just looked a lot like her.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she nodded.

The little girl just gawked at her now that she knew that she really was the olympian.

“Uh, want an autograph?”

“Yes please,” she said as she nodded her head. Her English was heavily accented and super adorable.

Korra shuffled through her pockets to find the sharpie that she’d grown to carry around with her. She didn’t carry it because she had a big ego and thought she’d be asked for autographs all the time, but because she didn’t want to not have something if someone like this girl appeared. She didn’t want to turn away a fan because she didn’t have something to write with.

“Have anything I can sign?”

The little girl turned around and pointed to the back of her shirt.

“You sure?” she asked.

“Yes.”

Korra chuckled as she signed her name onto the girl’s shirt. Not because it was spontaneous, but because the girl was wearing a Sato shirt. Korra signed under the lettering and then patted the little girl’s shoulder, indicating that she was done. She kneeled down to be eye-level with the girl.

“I assume you’re a fan of Asami. She’s super cool isn’t she?”

“Yes.”

“You want to play volleyball like her?”

“Yes. So much.”

Korra smiled warmly at the eager child. “If you work really hard, I bet you can do it. I look forward to seeing you on tv sometime in the future.”

The girl nodded at Korra with a huge smile.

“Where are your parents?”

“There,” she pointed to a nice looking couple who watched from a few rows up. Korra waved to them and they waved back with adoration in their eyes for their little girl's bravery to approach the olympian.

“Well tell them that I think you’ll be an awesome volleyball player,” Korra said as she patted the girl on the head and motioned for her to go back to her parents.

“Thanks!” the girl shouted as she bounded up the stairs and to her parents.

Soon after the girl left her, more people came to Korra for autographs. She wanted to turn them away and watch Asami’s match, but they continued to crowd around her. She looked guiltily down towards the match, hoping that what was going on in the stands wasn’t gaining too much attention. She wasn’t here to detract from the match below.

Eventually Korra had to turn people away and tell them to watch the match. She felt bad, but she wasn’t here to sign autographs. She was here to support the amazing woman who was now sending a spike down the side of the court.

“NICE ONE ASAMI!” she shouted now that people weren’t surrounding her. “YOU GOT THIS!”

* * *

Asami frowned as she looked at the new texts she’d received.

Korra: Coach called, had to go. You did awesome though!

Korra: BTW, I had an awesome time last night. If you’re down, we should meet up again ;)

“Kyonyuu, texting you?”

Asami’s head snapped up to see her teammate smirking down at her.

“Don’t call her that,” Asami said as she glared her down.

“It’s true though.” Izumi took a seat beside Asami in the locker room and peeked at the messages. “You going to meet up again?”

Asami bit her lower lip. “I don’t know,” she muttered.

Izumi sighed. “I don’t blame you, but just think about it this way. I assume you’re hesitant about meeting up with her more than once because you don’t want your feelings to grow for her more than again... they already have. You’re from different countries and both athletes who travel and are busy. Which are good reasons not to continue this. BUT. And this is a big but. If you like her then spend time with her. Take advantage of the next twelve days. Make it the best that you can.”

“What if she becomes a distraction?”

“Or a motivation. If you win another gold… think of how much she’d probably like that.”

Asami squinted at Izumi as she thought about her friend’s words.

* * *

Korra panted as she pulled herself out of the water. Lin had called, telling her to get her ass to the training pool. So she did and instantly regretted it. She knew that she had to stay in top shape for her event tomorrow, but she was still a bit sore from the night before. Plus she had to keep rubbing her neck when she was around Lin to hide the bruise on her neck. She’d be in deep shit if Lin spotted it.

Opal followed Korra out of the pool and ran up beside her. “Soooooo?” she dragged in a playful tone.

“Not here,” Korra hissed under her breath. She needed to leave the pool and be free of Lin’s piercing gaze.

She and Opal hastily made their way to the locker room. Korra sighed as she took a seat on one of the benches and glared at Opal. “You couldn’t have waited just a bit longer to bring up last night?”

Opal giggled as she slipped out of her suit. She got into the shower and began to hum as if she hadn’t noticed Korra’s frustration. Korra rose from the bench and stripped as well. She got into the shower stall next to Opal.

“So last night must’ve been fun. Nice little reminder on your neck,” pointed out Opal over the sound of running water.

“Lin’s going to kill me. Plus how the hell am I going to hide this tomorrow?”

“Kya’s probably got waterproof makeup that matches your skin tone. Borrow it from her.”

“Would that actually work?”

“I think so.”

"Cool, thanks. I'll ask her later."

"You're welcome. So was she good?” Korra could hear the smile in her tone.

Korra chuckled at Opal’s forwardness. “Words can’t express how she made me feel.”

“Are you meeting her again?”

“I-I don’t know. I had to leave her match before I could talk to her, but I told her I’d like to meet again through text.”

“And she hasn’t replied,” asked Opal in surprise. “It’s been hours since her match has been over!”

“Don’t remind me,” said Korra defeated.

“Sorry, maybe she’s busy.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

“KORRA!” came a voice from outside her hotel door.

Korra groaned as she slid off the bed and peeked through the peephole. Standing there with a bronze medal around her neck was Kuvira. Korra had watched her in her race and was extremely proud of her friend. She had set her best time and really pushed the silver and gold medal winners.

Korra opened the door.

“Have you seen this?” asked Kuvira as she handed Korra her phone.

On the screen was a photo of her signing the little girl’s shirt from earlier that day. The article titled, ‘Korra Varney Fan of Beach Volleyball or Asami Sato?’

“Uh…”

“Yeah ‘uh’ is right.” Kuvira took her phone from Korra and plopped onto the bed. Korra followed.

“What’s the article say?”

Kuvira scrolled past the photo and began to read. “Korra Varney, gold medalist, spotted at Japan vs China beach volleyball game. Above, you can see her signing the shirt of a young Sato fan. But is the little girl the only fan or is Varney too? Spectators say that she was cheering for Japan, mainly Sato during the match. And on top of this some fans even say that they spotted a peculiar bruise on Varney’s neck. Is love blossoming here in Rio? Only time will tell. Note: We have not been able to reach either player to get statements from them yet.”

Kuvira looked up at Korra and poked the mark on Korra’s neck.

“Ow! Don’t do that,” yelped Korra as she swatted the pale hand away.

“You’re such an idiot. Why’d you go out in public with that thing?!”

“I didn’t know it was there until later,” pouted Korra. She really hadn’t. She had just thrown her clothes on and had left the hotel with Asami. She hadn’t really thought about how she looked. Although she was grateful that Asami was aware enough to fix her hair and smooth her clothing for her on the ride to the venue.

“Well ask Kya to cover it for you and deny the allegations.”

“I know. Opal and I talked about it.”

“You’re going to see her again… aren’t you?”

“Uh well.” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “I asked her to but she hasn’t replied yet.”

“She’s probably scared because of the article,” assumed Kuvira.

Korra’s eyes widened. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. “My god. You’re probably right.” She jumped off the bed and snatched her phone up from next to the tv. Without hesitation she pressed call.

She waited for three rings and then a familiar voice answered.

“Hey Korra.”

“Uh, hiya.” Korra suddenly regretted her spontaneity. “How are you?” she finally asked after an awkward pause.

“Good. A bit sore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You had a really good match today.”

“That’s not really why I’m sore.”

Korra sucked her lips in as she realized what Asami was referring to. “Sorry.”

Asami’s laughter filtered through the phone and Korra chuckled along with her. As this unfolded, Kuvira laid herself out on the bed with a big yawn.

“So the article,” Korra finally brought up.

“The article,” Asami repeated.

“So here’s what I think. I’ll cover the mark and not be stupid like today. We deny the allegations, but… we still meet up,” Korra said hopefully.

“And how do we do that without being caught?”

Korra became even more hopefully now that Asami hadn’t denied her.

“I put on a fake mustache and a trench coat. Then we’ll be all good,” Korra joked. She smiled as she heard Asami giggle.

“I don’t think that’d work.”

Kuvira sat up and tapped Korra’s leg. “What?” Korra mouthed.

“I have a plan,” whispered Kuvira.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Some quick sketches of Asami, Korra, and Izumi.

If any of you want to do fanart for this fic, feel free to. Share it with me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com and then I'll insert them into the fic at the end of chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki da ne, ecchi? = You liked it, right, perv?  
> Kusokurae = Fuck You
> 
> Thanks to ParanoidSeat and their girlfriend for helping out with the translations :)


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

Korra flung her goggles off along with her swim cap. She didn’t even have to look at the monitor to know that they’d won. They’d won another gold. She felt her teammates pat her back and hug her from the end of the pool.

Her heart was still racing and her limbs felt like jelly, but despite that she still felt amazing. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she slipped over the dividers and towards the side of the pool to exit. She climbed out and waved to the crowd with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Soon after she was being hugged by the whole squad and being shuffled away towards the locker room. They didn’t get far though, before a reporter grabbed Korra’s arm.

“Could we have a moment Ms. Varney?”

“Sure.” Her teammates stayed near her as the reporter began his interview.

“I just want to start by congratulating you on another phenomenal race. How’s it feel to win another gold medal?”

“It’s surreal to be truthful.”

“How do you do it? You must have a secret to your success!”

“This win is in no way just my success. These ladies behind me deserve as much, if not more credit for this win. I wouldn’t be where I am now without them,” Korra corrected the interviewer.

“Very true. On top of being an amazing and humble swimmer, you seem to have varying interests. You’ve been spotted watching other events, such as beach volleyball.”

“Yes. It’d be a shame to not watch other events as we’re here and surrounded by many other outstanding athletes.”

“Speaking of other outstanding athletes. How much truth was in that article released yesterday? The one about you and Ms. Sato,” the interviewer clarified.

“It’s true that I’m a fan of Ms. Sato, but nothing more. I respect her as a person and a fellow Olympian,” Korra lied.

“And the peculiar mark that people said was on your neck?”

Korra chuckled. “As you can see,” she pointed to her neck. “There isn’t anything there. It must’ve just been a shadow or something.”

“So just to clarify. You and Ms. Sato are not in a relationship?”

“Correct.” Korra said as she gave a look towards Lin to get her away from this man.

Lin was able to catch the cue and flung an arm over Korra’s shoulder. “That’s it for now. Korra and her teammates have been through a lot and still have events to prepare for. We’ll be calling it a night. Thank you.”

Lin guided her team to the locker room, making sure that no one else impeded them.

“Get some good rest everyone. I’ll see you tomorrow,” said their coach as she left the women to change and leave the arena.

* * *

“You all changed?!” Kuvira asked as she stuck a head into the locker room.

“Yeah,” said Opal as she slipped her sneakers on.

“Cool.” Kuvira suddenly shoved someone in who was dressed in a blue hoodie and black sweats.

Korra looked at the person in her clothes and frowned. “Do you really think this is going to work?”

“You betcha!” Kuvira tugged the hood off of the person and laughed. “Kai has the same build as you Korra and if he keeps his head down, no one will know.”

Korra sighed as she threw on the red hoodie that Mako had let her borrow. She then walked over to Kai and put the hood back up. After that she stuck her headphones around his neck, making him look even more like her.

“I sure hope so.”

* * *

“Keep your head down,” growled Kuvira as she walked beside Kai. Kai just grunted as he shoved his hands into the pockets of the hoodie. He only cared for two things at the moment; not getting caught and his date with Jinora for doing this.

As soon as the group left the locker room and worked their way towards the exit of the arena, they were swarmed. Reporters held up their recorders as they tried to interview the athletes. White flashes and clicks filled the hallway as photographers tried to get that winning photo.

Kuvira and Jinora stood on each side of Kai. They made sure that no one could get close enough to him to interview or get a good photo. No matter what, they needed to make these people believe that he was Korra.

* * *

Korra leaned her ear against the locker room door. The sounds of the reporters slowly ebbed away and she cracked the door open. She popped her head out looking both ways to check if the coast was clear. She let out a sigh as she pushed the door fully open and readjusted her hood.

She walked through the now empty hallway and towards the back exit of the arena. She again cracked the door open and instantly smiled when she spotted Asami sitting in a black SUV that she had rented for her time in Rio. She ended up speed walking to the car, probably attracting some attention of the passerbys, but she couldn’t help it. She was just so excited to see Asami once again.

She opened the door and plopped down with a goofy grin on her face.

“Hey,” she greeted the volleyball player.

“Hey you,” Asami replied with a smile. Soon enough they were on the road and leaving the large aquatic arena in their dust.

“You did well today. I wish I could have been in the arena and seen it live.”

“Heh. I’m just happy you watched.” Korra brought Asami’s hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “Where are we going anyway?”

“I may have had Izumi pull a few strings for us,” Asami admitted.

Korra tilted her head and encouraged Asami to continue.

“Well she knows this guy who’s a real estate agent down here… And he’s letting us stay the night at one of the places they’re trying to get new renters for.”

Korra smirked as she looked at Asami. “Uh… wow. How’d Izumi get him to agree?” She hadn’t expected Asami and Izumi to go out of their way like this.

Asami glanced at Korra quickly and then began driving down a private road. “We gave him an all-access pass for the rest of the Olympics.”

“Sweet deal,” chuckled Korra as she played with Asami’s hand.

* * *

“Holy shit,” muttered Korra as Asami led her into the beach house. She looked around in awe. “You kinda forgot to say that the place we were going to be staying in is probably millions of dollars.”

Asami scrunched up her nose. “Fine details… not my strong suit.”

“I don’t really think that’s a fine detail. What if I break something?” asked Korra.

She and Asami stood in the middle of the open area. To one side was the kitchen, and the other was the dining area and sitting area. The furniture was all modern and the color scheme was limited to reds, whites, and dark greys. On top of this, the open space opened up towards the outdoor terrace and infinity pool.

The walls were all glass, framed by silver paneling. There were also tall circular columns everywhere supporting the second floor. This all allowed for a spectacular view of the beach.

“You won’t. Let me show you the upstairs.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her towards the staircase. Which of course was also designed in a modern and unique way.

The top floor was just one large bedroom and the bathroom.

“This place is way too cool for me,” joked Korra.

Before Asami could say anything, Korra picked her up and threw her over her shoulder in one swift motioned. She carried the woman down the stairs and outside to the pool. Asami’s feet kicked out and she squirmed as both women laughed.

“Don’t you dare!” shouted Asami as Korra neared the edge of the pool. “I still have my phone on me!”

“No you don’t.” Korra had seen her put it down on the kitchen counter when they’d come in. Her warm laughter filled the night sky as she jumped straight into the pool with Asami still in her arms.

Asami came up from the water spluttering and hair a mess. Korra smiled at her, tucking the stray hairs behind her ear.

“You’re awful!” Asami used both hands to splash Korra, causing the swimmer to shield herself. Eventually she decided it was a losing battle and tried to swim to the other side of the pool, but Asami was too quick. Before she could even make one stroke, Asami’s arms were around her, hugging her from behind.

Korra shivered as she felt Asami’s lips trail the back of her neck and then the outer shell of her ear. Asami’s hands drifted to the zipper on the red hoodie she was sporting and began to undo it. Slowly the zipper came down and Asami removed the hoodie from Korra’s shoulders.

“You look good in red,” she said huskily before her hands wandered over Korra’s now bare abs. Korra had opted to just throw on a sports bra and no shirt under the hoodie. Something Asami definitely appreciated.

Korra tilted her neck to allow Asami more space. Asami instantly took advantage of this, sucking Korra’s pulse point as she slipped her hand under Korra’s bra to grasp a breast tightly. She hummed into Korra’s neck, sending shivers down her back.

“Wait.” Korra kicked her feet slightly and Asami stopped. Her lips left Korra’s neck, but she kept her hands on her.

“Is something wrong?” asked Asami with concern.

Korra felt a blush cover her cheeks, glad that Asami was behind her. “I can’t touch the bottom,” she admitted. She was being held up by Asami, which wasn’t bad, but she didn’t like the feeling of such a lack of control.

“Oh,” Asami said in surprise. She let go of Korra and followed the tan swimmer towards the shallower end.

Korra now stood triumphantly and with a big smile. “Better,” she assured.

“Do people ever tell you you’re a dork? Cause they should.”

Asami pecked Korra on the forehead and slipped her arms around her neck.

“Me? Noooo….”

Asami let out a little giggle as her eyes traced over Korra’s face. She was beautiful, especially with the warm glow of the sunset against her skin. Her eyes sparkled and her smile shined. Asami was almost scared at how fond she had grown in such a short amount of time.

Korra let out a little whistle as she slipped Asami’s dress shirt off of her. Asami hadn’t even noticed Korra unbuttoning it, too lost in her own mind.

Korra smirked at her. She cupped both of Asami’s breasts that were covered by her lacy black bra. “You’re so beautiful,” sighed Korra as one hand slid around Asami’s back to the clasp.

Asami just let out a huff of air as she watched her bra go flying to some area around the pool. She’d find her clothing in the morning.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really if anyone wants to draw fanart for this that'd be dope lol.


	6. Day 6: Part 1

**Day 6**

Korra groaned as she shielded her eyes from the incoming light with a hand. She slowly lowered it and eased her eyes open followed by a big yawn. Next to her was a true sleeping beauty. Asami’s hair was sprawled out across the pillow beneath her head and her pale skin glowed in the morning light. Her plump lips were parted slightly as her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. Korra’s heart on the other hand felt as if it’d beat right out of her chest. Her stomach was aflutter and she let out another groan as she slipped out of the bed. 

She hadn’t come to the Olympics to fall in love. That was the last thing she needed on her mind. She was here to compete and she had gotten sidetracked. She shouldn’t have asked Asami to meet her again. She should have finished it after the first time they were together. If she had she wouldn’t be having such conflicting thoughts spiraling around in her head.

Slowly and quietly she worked her way downstairs. She gathered her clothes and her belongings and went to the front door. With a heavy sigh she pushed it open and left the beach house. 

* * *

Asami smiled as she looked out through the glass at the view. The beach was calm as the waves rolled in and out. She bit her lower lip as she remembered her night with Korra. It all started in the pool, then on a chaise lounger, in the kitchen, on the stairs, and in the bedroom. Asami had never come so much in her entire life and she was hoping to repeat these things in the morning.

She let out a little sigh as she rolled over, expecting to see a sleeping tan American, but gasped as she realized the bed was empty. She jerked up into a sitting position and looked around. She wasn’t here. Asami jumped off the bed and sprinted down the stairs, again nothing. She then went to the pool area and saw that Korra’s clothes were gone. She had left.

Her heart sank at this realization. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as she went into the kitchen and grabbed her phone. Maybe she had texted like last time. Maybe she had to train. Just maybe. But that wasn’t the case. There wasn’t a single message from Korra.

Asami wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and let out her frustrations. Why the hell did she think anything would come about from this? They were Olympians here to compete, not find love. 

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Why had she let Korra in? Why had she let herself fall for a woman who obviously wasn’t looking for the same thing? She should have expected Korra to be here for a quick fuck and nothing more. Of course she’d leave once Asami made a gesture like this. She should have just stuck with fucking in the hotel room. No strings attached.

* * *

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?!” shouted Kuvira as she drove Korra back to their hotel.

Korra had her face in her hands. She was already beating herself up for leaving Asami like this, but this was what she thought was best for them. She couldn’t get attached to her. She couldn’t deal with the distraction. So she let her go. She couldn’t bring herself to tell this all to Asami, so she just left. She wanted to message the volleyball player, but couldn’t bring herself to. She wouldn’t even know what to say if she did.

“You’re saying you had an amazing time with her and got to know her really well. Not just in the physical way, but actually got to talk to her… and you leave. You up and leave without even saying goodbye!” Kuvira kept going.

“That’s why I had to!” shouted Korra into her hands. “I can’t deal with something like this, not now. Not now when the competition is happening. I had to let her go before I got any fucking deeper.”

“That’s bullshit,” muttered Kuvira. “You’re just scared. You’re scared of having to let her go later, so you’re doing it now. But you know what. You’re a fucking idiot. For all you know this could actually work out in the long run. She obviously likes you back and you ran. You ran like a coward,” hissed Kuvira.

“I did what’s best for both of us.”

“Bullshit.”

* * *

“Ike!” said Izumi sternly as she went up to Asami and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Get it together Asami.”

Asami closed her eyes and sighed. They lost the first set to Switzerland, team of Forrer and Vergé-Dépré. And at this rate, they were going to lose the second. She had to forget Korra. She had to move on and not let this affect her match.

Asami nodded her head in understanding. She wasn’t just playing for herself, she was playing for Izumi and Japan. She had to get it together.

The serve came in fast, but she was able to receive it cleanly. Izumi set the ball and Asami took a quick glance at where the Swiss players were. She lept into the air, driving her hand into the ball. The ball landed in the backcourt, displacing the sand. Izumi ran over to Asami and gave her a big hug.

“That’s what I like to see!”

The game continued on smoothly from there. They overtook the Swiss in that set and then went on to win the third set. Winning the match, 2 to 1. 

Asami sat down at the bench with her hands behind her head. This wasn’t a match to celebrate. They had squeaked by and the match had been messy. It wasn’t anywhere near where it should have been.

Izumi patted Asami’s shoulder. “No message yet?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry,” her teammate said as she scooped up her bag and left the court. She knew that Asami needed space. She needed to work this out herself.

* * *

Korra smacked a fist into the water out of frustration. She had just barely qualified for the 200m freestyle finals. She had sucked. She had been late off the block and then tense throughout the race. She needed to clean up her act if she even had a chance at winning the medal later that night.

She got out of the water and huffed by the reporters. She didn’t need to answer why she had a bad race. Why she was off her game. 

Korra stripped her suit off and put on a hoodie and sweats. She then shoved her headphones over her head and blasted her music. She needed an escape from everything. From everyone, including herself. 

As she left the locker room, she felt a hard smack against her back. She turned swiftly, about to yell at the person, but held her tongue. The look on Kuvira’s face was enough to kill.

Kuvira ripped the headphones off of Korra’s head. “Call her,” she said sternly.

Korra glared at her teammate and friend. “I can’t.”

“The hell you can’t! You know you messed up that race. You know that you can do better. You need to resolve this before the finals.”

Korra returned her headphones to their rightful place and turned away from Kuvira. “I can’t,” she muttered as she walked away.


	7. Day 6: Part 2

**Day 6**

Izumi sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Get up,” she commanded. “We’re going to the meet so that you can resolve this. I’m not playing another match if your head’s not in the game.”

Asami groaned into the pillow beneath her. “I don’t want to.”

“You’re acting like a child. I know I’m older than you, but I’m not here to babysit. Now get up.”

Asami whined as she finally got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Before you go… you better clean up,” muttered Izumi shyly.

* * *

“Representing the USA, Korra Varney!” the announcement filled the arena as Korra walked out. She was the last person to be introduced because she was still favored to win, even with such a bad qualifying race.

Korra removed her headphones and slipped off her hoodie. She then untied the drawstring of her sweats and took those off. After that she double checked her starting block. Satisfied, she stretched her arms out and stood beside her block.

The cheers finally died down and she took her place on the block.

“Swimmers to their mark.”

And three seconds later, her body was in the water. Her start was much better and her body felt a bit more fluid, but she still wasn’t her best. Her lungs burned earlier than usual and she felt fatigued. She could see herself falling behind the other racers. She could feel the medal slipping through her grasp. In one final burst, she gave it her all, but it wasn’t enough. She looked up at the monitor and frowned. Third place. Yes it was a medal, but she knew she could have done better. She could have won a gold if she had been herself.

* * *

“Is she in there?”

Kuvira nodded. “Uh… I just want to apologize for her. Sometimes she does things that she thinks is right, even if it means hurting herself. She really did think this was best for both of you.”

Kuvira opened the door and watched as the tall Japanese women went in.

* * *

Korra was hunched over on the bench. Her elbows rested on her knees and her head rested in her hands. “You messed up. You fool. You’re such an idiot,” she muttered under her breath.

“I’d have to agree with that.”

Korra’s head snapped upward at hearing the familiar voice. She quickly looked back down though with a sniffle. She used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe away her tears. Why was she here?

Asami knelt down and placed a hand on Korra’s knee. “Korra look at me please.”

“Why are you here?”

Asami’s expression sank. “Because you left things unresolved.”

Korra’s heart hurt at hearing the pain in Asami’s voice. “I did what was best for us.”

“Oh really?!” Asami grasped Korra’s chin tightly and lifted her head. Her blue eyes were sullen and sad, filled with tears. “Are you really trying to tell me that this is good for us? You’re here in tears and I was in the same spot just a couple of hours ago. Tell me that my match and your race were the best that they could be. Tell me that you want me to leave. That it’s the best thing for both of us. If so I won’t stay any longer.”

Korra just stared at Asami blankly. She’d truly messed up.

“Tell me!” yelled Asami, her voice cracking as tears worked their way down her cheeks.

Korra slowly lifted a tan hand and gingerly wiped them away.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I-I’m scared and I made the worse decision possible. I should have told you what I was feeling and thinking, but I didn’t. I like you Asami. I like you so much and I feel like I don’t deserve this. You’re an amazing woman and last night was just so amazing and I-”

Korra was cut off by Asami’s lips on hers. It was a rushed and messy kiss, but it was still a kiss and Korra melted into it. Her body relaxed and she pulled Asami into her arms.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Korra against Asami’s lips.

Asami pulled back. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I know.”

“But I still like you a lot too,” confessed Asami.

A lopsided grin worked it’s way onto Korra’s face and she pulled Asami into a tight embrace. “I’m not going to run away again. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Glad you two made up,” teased Kuvira as she and Izumi leaned against the doorway.

“H-how long have you been there?!” stuttered Korra.

“Long enough,” answered Izumi with a big smirk.


	8. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. Here's a chapter, but I don't know how soon or long it will be until the next one. Also this hasn't been edited... I'll edit it eventually.

**Day 7**

“Come on. Come on,” Korra urged. Her heart was pounding as she picked up speed. “Come on,” she repeated again.

“Kor… calm down.” Kuvira clutched the handle above the door with white knuckles as her friend drove way over the speed limit. “We’ll get there in time.”

“The match starts in ten minutes, Kuvira. Ten minutes!”

“Yes and the GPS says we’ll be there in five.”

“Yeah, but we need to find a parking spot and then go through security and then find our se-”

“Stop, please.” Kuvira looked to the people in the back seat, pleading for them to speak up.

“We’ll drop you off and then find parking,” suggested Opal.

“Oh. Good idea.”

The car filled with laughter. They all knew that Korra was a bit silly when she liked someone and it really showed now.

* * *

“No way,” muttered Korra as she watched Asami make a hard dig to retrieve a misplayed return. Sand flew up into the air as the ball rose into the sky along with Izumi. Her hand contacted the ball hard and a loud pop filled the stadium as the ball crashed into the sand on the opponent's side.

Asami pushed herself from the ground, wiping off the sand that clung to her body. With a little jump in her step she returned to her place, ready for Izumi to serve. But within that time she sent Korra a quick little wink that most people would miss, but not Korra. Korra felt her cheeks flush a little and in all truth the rest of the match went by as a blur.  

In the end, the Japanese team dominated the Italian team, made up of Giombini and Menegatti. They won both sets easily and were now onto their next match, which would be in two days.

“Kor, we have to go,” said Kuvira as she nudged her friend’s side.

“I know,” replied Korra with a tinge of sadness. She wished that she could congratulate Asami on an amazing win, but she knew she couldn’t. They needed to keep their relationship on the down low and running down to the court and hugging her, definitely would not be. Plus she had her own qualifiers to worry about.

* * *

Korra was exhausted by the time her races were done. She had won the first heat and then also placed second in the semifinals. Tomorrow she’d be racing for gold in the 100m Freestyle, one of her best events.

She sighed loudly as she fell onto her bed, feeling the softness against her back. It didn’t take long for her eyes to slowly drift closed and her body to relax. She was so close to falling asleep, until she heard a soft knock. She groaned as she pushed herself up and onto her feet.

“This better be worth it Kuv!” she shouted as she unlocked the door and opened it.

“Hey,” greeted Asami instead of Kuvira. In all honesty, Korra should have realized it wasn't Kuvira by the quiet knock. Asami wore a hesitant smile on her lips and in her hands was a large paper bag. “I thought I’d stop by and bring you a little pick-me-up after two great races. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No! Not at all. Um, the place is kinda messy cause I wasn’t really expecting anyone. But uh,” Korra moved to the side and motioned for Asami to come in, “make yourself at home.”

Asami’s smile widened at Korra’s flustered actions. She took a step forward, placing a light kiss on Korra’s cheek before entering the hotel room and taking a seat on the end of the bed. Korra followed closely behind, taking a seat beside her.

“So what’d you bring?” Korra asked eyeing the bag.

“Well.” Asami reached in and pulled out a large thermos. “Ginseng tea to get your energy back.” She reached in again taking out a little tupperware container and handed it to Korra. “And sweet potato and oatmeal cookies for a little sweetness, but still healthy.”

Korra opened the lid and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the cookies. “You bake?”

Asami let out a little laugh and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Not at all. Izumi makes them all the time and I thought you’d enjoy them.”

“Mmmm,” hummed Korra as she chewed. “Remind me to thank her cause these are amazing!”

Asami smiled as she placed a warm kiss on the side of Korra’s neck and laid back on the bed. “I will.”

“You want a cookie?” asked Korra before taking a sip of the tea, which also hit the spot.

“No,” Asami said with a giggle. “I’ve already had plenty.”

Korra placed down the thermos and tupperware before laying back with her arms folded behind her head. Asami quickly took this chance to snuggle up to the Olympic swimmer and rest her head on her chest.

“Your heart’s racing,” observed Asami quietly.

“Uh.” Korra was very well aware of her heart racing due to the pounding in her ears. She was falling so hard for the Japanese athlete. “Yeah,” Korra sighed.

“I like you a lot Korra.”

Korra lifted her head slightly and brought her lips to the top of Asami’s head for a little peck. “I like you too.”

“You know, I’ve thought a lot about ‘us’ after the Olympics finish.”

“Do you mind if we talk about that when the time comes?” Korra knew they’d have to talk about it sometime, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it now.

“No, I guess it can wait.”

“Cool. Do you have a match tomorrow?” Korra asked.

“Nope. I’ll be in the stands for your race.”

“Wait! Really?!”

Asami laughed and lifted her head to look at Korra. “Yes, I promise.”

Korra’s grin spread. “Thanks.”

“No need for thanks,” Asami whispers before closing the space between them.


	9. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter of the fic so far. But I hope you enjoy it. It's got everything (hopefully) that you all want in it, lol/

**Day 8**

Korra counted her breaths as she sat in the metal chair, waiting in the back for when they’d call her name. Waiting for the moment to go up onto the starting block for the last time for the Rio 2016 Olympics. She had already done amazing for a first timer, but she wanted to finish off as well as she could. She wanted another gold. She wanted it for herself. She wanted it for her team. She wanted it for the United States. But she also wanted it for someone she had never thought of before until coming here. She wanted it for Asami.

Korra’s legs bounced as she tried to count her breaths. She needed to calm herself, to make sure that her body wasn’t too tense. She sprung up from her seat, jumping up and down. She shook out her arms, trying to relax every muscle in her body.

The amount of people continued to dwindle as the names were called. Finally, her name was announced. She let out one last, long exhale and made for the doorway that would lead into the arena. She kept her head low, bobbing slightly as she walked confidently out towards the pool. She didn’t look up for a moment, she needed to focus.

She went straight to her block, checking to make sure that it was secure and placed correctly. She nodded, satisfied. She then walked backwards, took off her headphones, pulled off her hoodie, kicked off her sneakers, and slipped out of her sweats. She finally lifted her head and took in the scene in front of her. The crystal clear pool was still, but soon would be a flurry of splashes. The crowd was roaring, but would soon be silenced to begin the race.

She walked over to the edge of the pool, disrupting the calm surface as she dipped her goggles into the water. She slipped them on and gave them a slight adjustment, making sure they were tight enough. Finally Korra jumped up onto the block, getting into position. She closed her eyes, breathing in, then out, then in. As she did this the crowd began to silence. She finally opened her eyes once the crowd was completely silent.

“Swimmers to their mark,” boomed the voice over the speakers, but no horn came. Instead the sound of a swimmer hitting the water filled the silence. Gasps of shock filled the arena as the swimmer surfaced and instantly knew their mistake.

Korra’s muscles tensed. She jumped down from her block and returned to an open area so that she could steady her heart and breathing. She stretched, trying to calm herself as the swimmer was shown out of the arena. Disqualified from the finals due to the false start. They were a first timer just like Korra, but it seemed that the pressure had gotten to them.

After a few minutes, the staff finally allowed the swimmers back onto the block.

“Swimmers to their mark.”

And this time around the horn sounded.

Korra’s body reacted just as it had been trained to. Years of hard work were finally going to pay off.

Her start was fast and her entrance smooth into the water. She flowed through it as if she knew nothing but water. She was born to do this. She was made to do this.

Her head finally surfaced and she fell into a fast pace. The race was short and it was her last race, so she was going to put every last ounce of effort into it. Plus, the 100m Freestyle was her race.

Her transition was just as good as her start. Everything was falling in place for her. Her heart was pounding and the only sound she could her was her racing pulse in her ears. She felt the burn in all of her muscles and her lungs ached for oxygen. She could sense the end nearing. Finally she reached out, feeling the smooth surface of the wall against her fingertips and then her palm. She burst up from the water, her breathing heavy. She threw off her goggles and clutched them tightly in her hands as she searched for the board that displayed their times.

She could have sworn that everything stopped around her as she took in her time.

51.98, a new world record. She’d done it again. She’d beaten another world record and at her first Olympics too.

Korra didn’t know how to react, she just stared up in awe. Finally she was pulled from the trance when the swimmer next to her, who had finished the race at 52.76 reached out and congratulated her. She slapped her onto the back, yelling over the loud cheers.

“Congratulations!”

“Th-thank you,” Korra stuttered, still taking everything in. She composed herself enough to start swimming towards the sides where she could get out of the pool. Each time her head bobbed under the dividers, the water silenced the crowd. But each time she rose to the surface, the cheers overtook her. Her heart swelled with pride.

As soon as she was out of the water, a staff handed her the United States flag and she proudly draped it over her shoulders. She spun slowly in a circle, taking in the crowd filling the arena. This was why she put so much into training. It was for these moments.

The winners were gathered and brought to the podiums. Even though this was now her fifth time on the podium, her heart raced more this time than ever before. She’d accomplished her dream of winning the 100m Freestyle.

She leaned down, the medal placed over her head and hung around her neck. She stood straight, proud, as the Anthem of her homeland played. She closed her eyes, calming herself, holding back the tears that she felt building up.

Finally the anthem came to a close and she took pictures with the other winners and congratulated them. She did a few interviews and then rushed towards the stands. Her smile widened as she threw her arms open and wrapped them around two of her favorite people. Her mother was sobbing into her shoulder. Her father held her tight, almost pulling her right over the barrier and into the stands. Finally her tears flowed as the ending of the 2016 Olympics dawned on her. She was done. The eight days had passed like a blur, one hell of an amazing blur.

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” Senna gasped as she cupped her daughter’s face in her hands.

“So proud,” her father added as he squeezed her shoulder. “We love you, Korra.”

Korra nodded, not sure if her voice would be steady enough to speak. Her mom’s hands left her cheeks and Korra wiped her tears away. She was about to leave her parents to return to the locker room to change, but paused.

Her eyes landed upon another very important person to her. Five rows above where her parents sat, was Asami. Her eyes were soft and full of adoration. Her smile warm and welcoming. Korra wished more than anything to be able to jump into the stands and give her a hug just like her parents, but knew she couldn’t. Instead she opted to back away from her parents, waving randomly towards the crowd. But she made she to flash her lopsided grin straight at Asami before finally leaving the main part of the arena.

* * *

Korra rested her forearms on the table in front of her as she listened to the reporter’s question.

“How does it feel to win four gold medals and a bronze medal in your first Olympics?”

Korra smirked and leaned towards the mic. “In all honesty I feel almost numb. It’s unfathomable at the moment. I feel like when I head home it’s going to hit me like ‘I did that. I really did that.’ I had set goals for myself, but couldn’t have imagined this.”

“Will we be seeing you at the next Olympics?”

Korra chuckled. “I’m only 20, so I plan to be attending many more.”

“What motivated you to become a professional athlete?”

“It’s not that exciting of a story to be honest. My father and I would watch the Olympics ever since I could remember. But I think it was when I was 4 years old… I saw Michelle Smith win three gold medals and a bronze. Seeing her fly through the water during the 400m Freestyle race was truly amazing to me. Something about her drew me in and ever since then swimming has been my life,” Korra explained.

A reporter’s hand snapped upward and began to ask their question once allowed.

“Speaking of your father, Asami Sato was seen sitting a few rows behind him and your mother. You have now both been seen at one another’s events. Are you truly not involved with one another.”

Korra glared at the reporter. “We’re just friends.”

“Why would she be in such close proximity to your parents?” the reporter pressed.

“Coincidence,” Korra replied curtly.

“What about the photographer that has stated he has compromising photos of you two?”

Korra’s eyes widened for a split second, but then she steeled her expression. “They would be lying. We are not in a relationship so there is no way there are photos of something that does not exist.” She hadn’t heard anything about this. Photos of what? When? She had so many questions running through her mind.

Sometime during these questions, the security had been moving to remove the man. Two men grabbed each arm and began to remove him from the panel room. “How do we know you’re not lying?!” the reporter shouted as he was pulled from the room and the door slammed shut.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as the commotion finally calmed. Luckily the rest of the questions were easily answered and strictly stayed to swimming rather than her love life.

* * *

Korra let out a heavy sigh as she got into the car. She buckled up and looked at her parents who were looking back at her from the front. Tonraq turned to the front and glanced to make sure the road was clear.

“Interesting interview,” Tonraq said as he began to drive to the hotel.

Korra laughed. “Yeah.”

Senna stared at her daughter. “You know you can tell us what’s really going on.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “I’ve been seeing Asami,” she confessed, knowing that it was something her parents should know. They knew that she was bisexual, so that wasn’t the big deal. The big deal was that Asami was older than her, was a fellow Olympian, and lived in freaking Japan.

“How old is she?” Tonraq asked.

“26.”

“And are you serious about her?” Senna added.

“Um, I mean I like her a lot… but we haven’t talked about what we’ll be doing after this,” Korra admitted. Saying it out loud made her heart sink. What were they going to do?

“How does she feel about you?” Senna needed to know that the other woman wasn’t just playing with her daughter.

“She’s told me she likes me…”

“We need to meet her, honey,” Senna pushed.

“Mooommm,” Korra whined. “Let me figure things out with her instead of scaring her away with having to meet you two.”

“We don’t bite, Korra,” Tonraq teased.

“It’s not about that. It’s the fact that we haven’t even decided how serious we are and her meeting you would mean it would be serious. It would probably scare her away.”

Senna nodded. “Fine, but if you two decide you’re going to be something more we need to meet her.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Korra jumped out of the car, glad that she was free from the interrogation. She loved her parents dearly, but she didn’t even know what was really go on with Asami. She was relieved that she was in a different hotel than them due to the United States team being in a specific hotel.

“I’ll call you later!” Korra shouted as she waved goodbye.

“We love you, honey! Congrats again!” Her parents yelled before fading into the distance.

* * *

“What’s this?” Korra muttered to herself as she peeled the sticky note from off the door to her hotel room.

‘Call my room - Kuvira’

Korra scratched her head as she went to the phone and dialed Kuvira’s room number.

“Heeeeeeeyyyyyyoooooo champ!”

Korra pulled the phone away from her ear after being greeted so boisterously.

“What’s up Kuv?”

“I have someone h-”

“HI!”

“Here for you,” Kuvira finished after being rudely interrupted. “So come over.”

Korra didn’t have to be asked twice. She hung up and left her room at the speed of light. The loud interruption could have been no other than Asami. There was no way in hell she wouldn’t be able to pick out Asami’s voice.

Korra finally made it to Kuvira’s room and knocked loudly on the door. It opened so quickly and she was greeted with confetti in the face, cheers, and clapping.

Her smile broadened as she took in everyone. Her team, the men’s team, the coaching staff, the men’s volleyball team, and the Japanese women’s volleyball team were all crammed into Kuvira’s room. She was dragged into the room, a glass of champagne shoved into her hand.

Everyone already had a glass and raised them when Kuvira’s voice rose over the others.

“To our cutest, dorkiest, little world record holder!”

Korra groaned, but raised her glass anyway. She laughed and smiled as everyone clinked their glasses and drank. She spoke with everyone, but was only really focused on one person. And that person was just standing in the corner gingerly sipping at the champagne in her glass and taking everything in. Izumi was speaking with Lin and Kya, seeming to have hit it off really well with them. She had seen Asami speaking with Bolin and Opal, but now that they were gone she seemed out of place. Korra shuffled her way through the small space and clinked her glass against Asami’s.

“Hey you,” Asami said lifting her gaze from the floor.

“You okay?” Korra asked concerned.

“Kinda overwhelmed,” Asami admitted quietly.

Korra hadn’t seen this side of Asami before. She’d always been open and warm with her, but maybe in crowds or unfamiliar situations she wasn’t so outgoing.

“Want to step out? We can go to my room,” Korra suggested.

“It’s okay. Everyone’s here for you.”

“I’m here for you though.” Korra had only rushed over after hearing Asami’s voice, not for this little celebration. It was a nice gesture, but she wanted something else. She wanted to be alone with her and it seemed Asami wanted the same.

“I feel bad. You sh-”

“Nope.” Korra interrupted. She raised her voice. “EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR COMING, BUT I’M BEAT AND NEED SLEEP. YOU ALL HAVE FUN THOUGH!” Korra shouted as she grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her out of the crowded room. Korra knew that she’d get harassed for doing this, but being with Asami was worth it. It’s not like they had all the time on their hands.

* * *

“You didn’t have to do that,” Asami states as soon as they enter Korra’s room.

“Eh, it’s all good.” Korra threw herself face first onto the bed, bouncing gently. She rolled over and laid on her back. She propped herself up slightly with her arms and looked up at Asami who stood at the end of the bed, her arms crossed.

“Korra.”

“Asami, you didn’t want to be there. I didn’t want to be there. So we’re here. Where I know I want to be and hopefully you do too,” Korra said with a smile.

“Of course I do.”

Korra held her arms wide open. “Come here then.”

Asami rolled her eyes, but listened to Korra anyway. She crawled forward, falling into Korra’s arms. They lay there, just basking in the other’s presence.

Korra tightened her hold around Asami. “Thanks for coming to the race and tonight.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Asami whispered into the crook of Korra’s neck.

“You have a match tomorrow, right?”

“Mhmmm,” Asami hummed, the vibration tickling Korra.

“We should get some rest then. You can borrow my clothes.”

“Two things. My match isn’t until nine at night. And your clothes will be way too short for me.”

“Okay. So…” Korra’s voice trailed off as Asami propped herself up, her lips so close to Korra’s.

Asami’s eyes lingered on Korra’s lips. “So I want to make love to my little world record holder.”

Korra glared at Asami. “I am not little.”

“Your five inches shorter than me,” Asami pointed out.

Korra continued to glare. But with one swift movement she flipped their positions. She now rested atop Asami.

She raised a brow and smirked at Asami. “Could someone little do that?”

“Fine. To clarify, you’re short.”

Korra groaned. “Well you’re a heightist.”

Asami laughed at this and leaned up to give the tip of Korra’s nose a little peck.

“I’m not a heightist,” Asami huffed.

Korra chuckled and lifted a hand, cupping Asami’s cheek. She searched Asami’s eyes, losing herself in the jade depths with yellow speckles.

“Is something wrong?” Asami asked, concerned by Korra’s expression.

Korra’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I, um… just was thinking,” Korra stuttered.

“About what?”

“Well… about us.” Korra rolled off of Asami and laid on her back beside her. “I just… with the panel earlier and that reporter saying all that stuff. And my parents.”

Asami rolled over onto her side, her head propped up by one arm. “What about your parents?”

“I know you wanted to talk about us, but I pushed it off. My, um, parents brought it up too. They asked about us because of the panel, so I told them I was seeing you. But then they were like ‘we need to meet her’ and asking about how serious we were and it just got me thinking. Like I had been pushing off thinking about this, but since my parents brought it up I can’t stop thinking about it. Like will we stop seeing one another once the Olympics are done? Like we just split and be satisfied with the memories? I just don’t know,” Korra finally finished, her voice trailing off.

“Wow.” Asami reached out and entwined her fingers with Korra’s. “Okay that was a lot.”

“I know,” Korra groaned as she lifted her arm and covered her face in frustration.

Asami giggled at this. “Just hear me out before you get too stuck in your own head,” Asami said squeezing Korra’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind meeting your parents. They seem extremely supportive and like very nice people, at least from what I’ve seen.”

“It’s o-”

“Let me finish, Korra.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Asami leaned forward and pecked Korra’s cheek. “Let me rephrase that. I’d really like to meet your parents, not just because they want to meet me, but because I want to meet them. I want to meet the parents of such an amazing woman. An amazing woman that I have no intention of only keeping as a memory once the Olympics are over. I want to try to make this work, Korra.”

Korra slid her arm from her face and sat up. She furrowed her brow and searched Asami’s face.

“That is if you’re willing to try too,” Asami added after seeing Korra’s expression.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, yeah. Definitely. I’m totally down to trying to make this work. I know it’ll be hard, but you’re worth it, Asami. I know we haven’t known each other for long, but I can’t imagine my life without you now,” Korra confessed.

Asami scooted close to Korra, cuddling into her side. Korra’s arm draped around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

“I feel the same,” she admitted softly. “But we need to talk about one other thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“What the reporter said.”

“Oh, right. You mean the whole ‘compromising photos’ thingy?”

Asami huffed. “Yes, that thingy.”

“What would they even have on us?” Korra asked. She really couldn’t think of anything. They’d been so careful after the first tabloid was released.

“There may be one thing,” Asami said quietly.

“What?”

“The beach house.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “No, we were alone. No one knew we were there.”

“Izumi’s realtor friend knew,” Asami pointed out.

“And you think he sold us out or something?”

“If someone truly has photos, that’s the only thing I can think of. Other than that we’ve been extremely careful.”

Korra absentmindedly twirled a lock of Asami’s hair between her fingers as she thought this over. If the photos were from the beach house, then it was definitely compromising and it wasn’t like the large glass windows hid anything. Plus they’d been in the pool… and the outdoor chaise lounger… Korra groaned in frustration as she thought about this.

“Fuck,” she finally exhaled.

“Yeah, fuck,” Asami agreed.

“Well I just hope that they’re bluffing,” Korra sighed.

“Me too.” Asami paused before adding, “I’m sorry.”

“If they do have photos it’s not your fault.”

“It is. I brought you there.”

“I went there willingly. You can’t blame yourself for that realtor’s actions if they did sell us out,” Korra assured.

“I-”

“Stop it, Asami.” Korra rolled over, wrapping both her arms around Asami and hugging her close. “Even if it’s true, I regret nothing. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

“This could ruin your career.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, totally ruin my career. Korra Varney bangs amazingly hot Japanese volleyball player.”

Asami giggled at this. “More like Asami Sato bangs sexiest American swimmer in history.”

“Mmm, I think Kuv may disagree with that one.”

“As attractive Kuvira is, she has nothing on you.”

Korra let out a boisterous laugh as she rolled onto her back and pulled Asami atop her. “Oh really? You should tell her that in person.”

“I would, but I don’t think her ego could take that kind of blow.”

“Dude, her ego could take that blow and hundreds more. She’s the most confident person in the world I swear!”

“You’re so cute,” Asami stated randomly as she slowly eased her hands to Korra’s sides.

Korra lifted her arms and flexed, her biceps bulging. “Even with these guns?”

Asami laughed. “Even more so.” She smiled down at Korra as she began to tickle the woman beneath her, causing her to squirm and shriek out. Asami’s eyes widened, not expecting the reaction.

“Hey! Asami!” Korra gasped and laughed. She tried to push Asami off of herself to no avail. “H-heyyyy… stop -ha ha- that!”

“God. You are soooo cute!”

Asami continued her tickle bombardment until Korra’s hands grasped her hips and flipped her with ease. A huff of air left her lips as her back hit the bed and her hair flew wildly over her face. Korra’s laughing slowed as she pinned Asami’s arms above her head, finally stopping the tickle onslaught.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish.”

A blush filled Korra’s cheeks. “Uh, yeah.” Korra slipped her hands under the hem of Asami’s shirt. She then began to tickle her stomach just below her below button, causing the taller woman to burst into laughter.

“Hey!” Asami gasped through her laughter. Instead of fighting Korra off, Asami sat up abruptly crashing her lips against Korra’s. Korra was surprised at first,  but quickly melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling their bodies close.

Asami’s hands slid under the Korra’s shirt, her hands grasping at the strong muscles of her back. Korra groaned as the kiss deepened and she guided Asami’s back to the bed once again. She slipped a leg between Asami’s, pressing down lightly. Asami’s hips jerked and slowly began to set a steady pace.

Korra’s lips left Asami’s, trailing down her jaw line and to her neck. She left feather light kisses, working her way up to her ear. She breathed heavily, her breath sending a shiver down Asami’s spine.

“I need you,” she rasped.

Asami gasped and her nails dug into Korra’s back.

Korra practically growled as she sat up and pulled off her t-shirt. She then discarded her sports bra to god knows where. She pulled her leg away from Asami and shimmied out of her skinny jeans. At the same time Asami stripped her own clothing off, both women too impatient and just needing to feel one another as quickly as possible.

Korra smirked as she took in the sight of Asami’s bare body.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered as she moved downward on the bed. She was about to settle between Asami’s legs, when she felt a strong grip around one of her hands.

“As much as I love you down there… I want us to come together.”

Korra’s brow rose. “Roll over then.”

“Uh, okay,” Asami replied hesitantly. She rolled over to find Korra gently rest atop her. She felt a strong hand slide downward and slide through her damp folds. “Korra, I said I wa-”

Asami’s words were replaced with a long moan as she felt Korra’s wet center grinding against her ass. Korra groaned as she slipped a finger into Asami and thrusted in and out slowly. Asami’s hand wrapped around Korra, grabbing her ass. She dug her nails into the tan skin, causing Korra’s pace to hasten. As Korra’s hips moved faster, so did her finger.

It didn’t take long for both women to breath heavily and a sheen of sweat to cover their bodies. Korra slipped another finger into Asami, corkscrewing into her as her hips began a circular motion over Asami’s ass. Korra’s teeth dug into her lower lip as her head fell backwards.

Asami’s free hand dug into the pristine, white sheets as the other stayed on Korra’s ass.

“Fuck,” Asami muttered into the pillow beneath her. Korra groaned in reply, moving her hips and fingers faster.

“Korra,” Asami gasped.

“I’m close,” Korra said breathlessly.

“M-me too.”

Korra growled as she pushed a third finger into Asami. She thrusted her own hips harder and downward, so that Asami’s clit would press against her palm. Both women cried out as their orgasms washed over them. Asami shouted out as Korra bit harder and harder into her lower lip, trying to continue moving even though her body protested. After falling into complete bliss, Korra’s body collapsed downward, her weight completely on Asami.

Asami just lay there with the comforting weight above her. Her breathing shaky and her pulse pounding.

“Wow,” Korra huffed against Asami’s neck.

“Yeah, woowwww,” her voice cracked as Korra pulled her fingers out of her.

Korra chuckled softly, rolling off of Asami and sitting at the edge of the bed. “We should clean up before sleeping.” Korra ran a gentle hand up Asami’s back and smirked when she watched Asami’s body shiver.

“A shower sounds good.” Asami pushed herself up, leaning forward and kissing Korra. She pulled away, her lips still slightly against hers. “But I don’t know how clean we’ll get,” she said huskily before she bounded towards the bathroom.


	10. Day 9

**Day 9**

“Nice!” Korra shouted, accidentally throwing some popcorn into the air. She looked apologetically at Kuvira who was sitting next to her. She quickly picked up the popcorn from the bed and floor and threw it into the trash.

“Why did I agree to this?” Kuvira groaned as Korra returned to the spot on the bed.

“Cause you’re an awesome friend.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at Kuvira. “And my room still looks like a hurricane went through it.”

“Only because you and Sato are acting like horny ass teenagers.”

“Hey!” Korra protested.

“Kor, she spent all last night and then the majority of the day with you until she had to leave for her match. I’m surprised she’s got enough energy to be pulling off such an amazing match.”

Korra smiled at the television because Kuvira was right. Asami and Izumi were having one hell of a match against the Australian team of Clancy and Bawden. They had already won one set and were close to their second. 

But Kuvira was also right that Asami had stayed with her for much longer than either of them had intended. Asami had planned to leave in the morning, but somehow that turned into the afternoon, then the evening. She didn’t actually leave the hotel until two hours before the time of her match. And sure Korra and her had maybe acted like horny little teenagers… but they were also responsible making sure to not do too much knowing that Asami had a match. And obviously Asami had some amazing fucking stamina considering how handedly her and Izumi were crushing the Australian team. 

“Why aren’t you there in person anyway?” Kuvira asked Korra, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“We thought we’d try to lay low after what happened at the press conference,” Korra said sounding exasperated. She wanted to be there, to support her in person. She wanted to yell her name, to jump up whenever Asami made an amazing dig or effortless spike. She wanted nothing more than to show her that she cared for her success as much as Asami cared for hers.

“Ahhhh, the compromising photos,” Kuvira said before she threw a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth.

“Yeah,” Korra huffed.

“Do you have any idea what he was talking about?”

“We have a thought, but we aren’t positive.” Kuvira just sat in silence waiting for Korra to continue on her own. “Probably the night when we used Kai.”

“Oooooohhhhhhh,” Kuvira dragged out knowingly. 

Korra had told Kuvira about the night, even the dirty details due to her friends pestering.

“Those would definitely be compromising.”

“I know,” Korra groaned as her hands covered her face. “What if they get out and my parents see? I’ll never be able to look them in the eyes ever again.”

Kuvira placed a gentle hand on Korra’s back. “Well if they do get out… tell your parents never to google you ever again unless they want their eyes to burn.”

Korra dropped her hands from her face and glared at her friend. “You’re not helping.”

“Hey, it’s the truth! No one wants to see you do the do with Sato.”

Korra rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Well it’s not like I want others to see me do the do with her either!”

Kuvira laughed and patted her friends back. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

“How can you pr-” Korra cut herself off as she watched Asami make a dive, her head hitting the sand hard. Her body is just lie there as Izumi rushed over to her. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Asami gingerly sit up and rub the side of her forehead. 

“Shit,” Kuvira muttered as they showed a slow motion replay of the hard impact.

Korra just sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say, she just wanted the announcer to confirm that Asami was fine. But they don’t. Izumi is still knelt beside Asami with a trainer. He’s saying things to her, probably asking her her name, the date, where they are and such. Finally the trainer nodded and left the court as Izumi helped Asami up. Asami wiped the sand off her body and set herself up to receive the serve from Australia. The announcers started blabbering on about Sato being so tough and professional. But Korra couldn't stop worrying. Even though she watched Asami finish the match, showing that she was okay, she was still concerned for her.

“She’s okay, Kor,” Kuvira finally said once the match was over and the television switched to a different event. “If she wasn’t she wouldn’t have finished the match.”

“She went down so hard though! You can’t tell me she’s fine after that!” Korra said as she paced back and forth in the room.

“Call her then if you’re going to be this way.”

“She’s probably doing interviews…” Korra muttered softly. All she wanted to do was check up on Asami.

“Then wait till she calls you.”

“What if she forgets?”

“Oh my god,” Kuvira threw her hands into the air in frustration. “She’s not going to forget, you dumb shit.”

“I’m just concerned!”

“Then be concerned someplace else. You’re stressing me out, dude.”

Korra finally sat back down and muttered an apology.

“I know you care about her, but she got up and finished that game like the pro that she is. She’s obviously a tough person and a little knock to the head isn’t going to keep her down,” Kuvira assured her friend.

Korra nodded.

“Who knew that you’d turn into such a lovesick puppy,” Kuvira sighed.

“I’m not,” Korra whined. “I’m just concerned.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuvira turned off the television and then grabbed the now empty bowl. “Since they won their match, when’s the next one?”

“In two days… I think.”

“That’s good. You’ll have time to spend with her.”

Korra frowned at this. “I’m not sure she’ll want to meet up considering the whole laying low and stuff.”

“Oh, right.”

They sit in silence. Korra couldn’t stop thinking about Asami being hurt after the match and that she might not get to see her. While Kuvira tried to devise a plan to make sure that her best friend could see the girl that she was obviously falling in love with, but just doesn’t realize herself yet.

Luckily both are brought back to reality when Korra’s phone began to ring. She rushed to it and a smile graced her face as she answered.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked without even greeting Asami.

Asami’s sweet laughter filtered through the phone, calming Korra and bringing ease to her. 

“Yeah. A little sore and have a little bump, but I’m good. Thanks for asking.”

“Of course I’d ask! You scared me,” Korra admitted softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m okay. I promise,” Asami reassured.

“Good,” Korra sighed. “You had a great match again,” she added.

“Thanks for watching.”

“Of course. It’s too bad I couldn’t see it in person,” Korra whined.

“Hey, I know. I’m just happy you got to watch it anyway.” Asami paused, but then spoke again before Korra could. “So there’s going to be a party tonight and since my match isn’t for a few days I was planning on going… And I was wondering if you’d like to come.”

“What happened to laying low?”

“It’s a private party. You can bring the swim team though, to kind of cover it up.”

“As long as I get some time with you, then I’m down.”

“Well I was planning on just spending my time with you, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay. See you soon.” Korra hung up and was instantly hugged from behind by Kuvira.

“Did I just hear something about a party?”

“Yup,” Korra said popping the p. “Let’s have some fun tonight!”

* * *

When Korra had said they’d have fun tonight, she had not expected Kuvira to get her to drink so much. Before they even went to the party, they pregamed with shots of vodka and took a taxi over with Opal and Bolin. Korra was already buzzed, actually much more than just buzzed, by the time that they made it to the very high end bar. Everyone drank more as soon as they got to the bar, and although Korra looked for Asami she couldn’t find her. The Japanese woman hadn’t replied to her texts either, so she just stuck with the others, drinking every drink offered to her.

As soon as she spotted Asami she forgot all about her friends at the bar and rushed over to her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her cheek into her back. She let out a content sigh, not caring about who would see them.

“Hey,” Asami said followed by a little chuckle as she turned in Korra’s arms.

“Hi, babe,” Korra murmured.

“Babe?” Asami asked, an eyebrow quirked. Once she looked Korra over, she frowned. “You’re drunk.”

Korra smirked and scoffed at Asami’s statement. “I’m not.” She squeezed Asami’s hips and pulled her closer. “Just a little buzzed,” she drawled. She smiled up at Asami who continued to just stare at her, her expression unreadable.

“Who came with you?” Korra didn’t have to answer Asami’s question though. Asami spotted Kuvira across from them. She pried Korra’s arms from around her and strutted over to Kuvira.

“Heyo, wha-” Kuvira stopped talking once she saw Asami’s stern look.

“How much has she had to drink tonight?” she asked concerned.

Kuvira was also pretty drunk and lifted her hands. She began to use her fingers to count, but then frowned and shook her head. She restarted her count and then looked up at Asami. “Maybe five… seven… no nine?” Kuvira asked instead of answering.

Asami’s eyes widened in surprise. She had talked with Korra about drinking before and since she was under the age limit in the United States, she knew she wasn’t an experienced drinker. Korra had admitted that she had only been drunk once before and that was after only five drinks.

“Nine?”

“Ehhh, not really sure. Some guy kept buying her drinks and she just took’em.”

“Who?” Asami asked, trying to hide the tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Kuvira looked around the room and then pointed. “Dudeo over tharrrrrrr.” As soon as Kuvira pointed him out, she left to find Opal.

Asami rolled her eyes. Of course it just had to be Shiro. He was part of the Japanese men’s swim team and known to be a notorious player. Asami let out a long sigh and swatted Korra’s hand away that was sliding down towards her ass. 

“Hey!” Korra whined as she tried to move her hand down to Asami’s ass again.

“Korra, stop.”

Asami turned to face Korra and shook her head in frustration. 

“Are you mad?” Korra asked her with big puppy dog eyes. She pouted, waiting for Asami to answer.

Asami threaded her hand through her hair. “I didn’t expect you to get wasted.”

“I’m notttt. You,” Korra said pointing at Asami, “were miss chatty pants with your friends and so I just… drank a little with mine. I wassss just waiting for you.”

“Korra, I understand that, but I’m not here to spend time with you if you’re this drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Korra snapped.

“Oh really? Then tell me how many drinks you’ve had tonight.”

Korra stuck out her tongue trying to think of what she’d had tonight. She did the same thing as Kuvira, counting off on her fingers.

“Three at the hotel… one in the taxi… four here?” she questioned herself.

“Shit,” Asami muttered. “Four drinks from Shiro?”

“Dude in the red shirt there.” Korra pointed to Shiro.

“Great," Asami sighed. “You do understand he was flirting with you, right?”

“What, no,” Korra giggled and waved her hand in dismissal. “He was just being nice. Said he saw… my race. Said I looked good.”

“You’re oblivious.”

Korra pouted once again. “Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh,” Asami said as she nodded.

“No.”

“Oh my god. I am not going to bicker with you.”

“Are we fighting?”

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “No, I’m just concerned about you.”

“Dawwwwww, why? I’m the one concerned about you,” slurred Korra. She reached up and brushed Asami’s hair away from her forehead, seeing the light bruise. 

“As sweet as that is, I think we should bring you back to your hotel.”

Korra gave her best lopsided grin and winked at Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Not for that reason.”

* * *

It was quite the fiasco trying to get Korra’s drunken ass out of the party and into a taxi. She was easily the most touchy, overly sensitive drunk that Asami had ever met. She continued to push Korra away and pry her arms from around her waist, but before she knew it she’d be back. When they got into the Taxi her hands wandered all over Asami’s thighs until Asami scolded her as if she were a child and in all honesty she was acting like one.

Finally they made it to the hotel with Asami apologizing profusely to the taxi driver and leaving a generous tip. She pulled Korra from the car and held her weight as she stumbled through the lobby.

“AAyyyE, ASAMI!” Korra shouted for Asami to quickly slap a hand over her mouth. Asami looked around the lobby nervously as she clicked the button to the elevator. Korra mumbled against Asami’s hand, but she didn’t uncover her mouth until the elevator doors closed.

“What was that?” she asked Korra who had her head resting on her shoulder.

“I said…. chou look pretty tonight.”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed. “You do understand we were supposed to lie low and now people probably have pictures of me dragging your drunk ass all around town.”

Korra shook her head. “Nooo.”

“Well I hope not.”

Asami led Korra out of the elevator and down the hall to her room. 

“Key?” She held out her hand to Korra.

Korra jumped and did a 180 degree turn. “Here!” she burst as she pointed to her back pocket.

“Of course,” Asami mumbled as she slipped her hand into Korra’s pocket and pulled out the card key. “I’m only doing this because I like you.” Asami unlocked the door and held it open for Korra to go in first.

“Awe, you like me?” Korra asked before turning around to face Asami. Asami had barely gotten the door shut before Korra had pushed her against it and began to kiss her neck.

She placed her hands firmly on Korra’s shoulders and held her at arm's length.

“Not tonight. Let’s get you in bed.”

Korra worried her lower lip and shook her head.

“You’re drunk,” Asami said sternly as she pushed by Korra. She stopped at Korra’s suitcase and rummaged through it for some clothes for her to sleep in. “Korra stop,” she reprimanded as Korra wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I won’t do anything,” Korra pouted. “I just wanna cuddle.”

Asami pulled two t-shirts from the suitcase and then turned in Korra’s arms. 

She placed her free hand on Korra’s cheek and tilted her head up. “We can cuddle once you change and get ready for bed.”

Korra’s blue eyes searched Asami’s before finally nodding. 

While Korra was in the bathroom, Asami slipped out of her own clothing, except for her panties and then slipped on the t-shirt. She rolled the comforter and sheets back on the bed and then went to the bathroom. She found Korra sitting on the ground, the t-shirt she had attempted to put on only half on.

Asami knelt down and helped Korra get her other arm through the sleeve and then pecked her on the cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Korra muttered as her head fell into her hands. Her shoulders began to shake slightly, signalling to Asami that she was crying.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra. “Hey, hey. It’s okay,” she said soothingly. She placed a soft kiss on the top of Korra’s head and held her close. “It’s okay. You just wanted to have fun tonight. I understand.”

“I-I… I’m sorry,” Korra repeated.

“It’s okay. The games are over for you and you finally got the chance to celebrate. Maybe should have held back a bit, but really I understand. I’m probably going to get wasted after my last match too.”

Korra lifted her head, looking at Asami through teary eyes. “Really?”

Asami pulled away from Korra slightly and gave her a small, but reassuring smile. “Yeah, babe.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “Babe?”

“You called me ‘babe’ earlier tonight… thought it was fair to call you the same.”

Finally Korra’s lopsided grin returned to her face. “It sounds nice… coming from you.”

Asami playfully nudged Korra’s shoulder. “Even when you’re drunk you’re such a flirt.”

“Only with you,” Korra admitted quietly.

Asami stood and helped Korra to her feet. “I’m going to brush my teeth and then I’ll join you in bed, okay?”

Korra nodded and left the bathroom, a slight sway and uncertainty to her step. 

Asami just shook her head as she began to brush her teeth. She washed her face quickly and then joined Korra in bed. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her back closer to her front. She gently brushed Korra’s hair away from her neck, placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Good night, Korra,” Asami whispered as she cuddled closer.


	11. Day 10: Part 1

**Day 10**

“Fuck! This is all my fault!” Korra lifted her arm, ready to throw her phone across the room, but a pale hand wraps around it, stopping her.

“It’s both our faults,” Asami said, her voice laced with exasperation.

“Do you see those photos?! It’s because of me. If I hadn’t had so much to drink…” Korra’s voice trailed off as she clenched her eyes shut. She held back tears of frustration and fisted her hands around the sheets of the bed.

“Hey,” Asami said softly as she placed a hand on Korra’s cheek. “Yes, you drank way too much last night… but I also made the decision to bring you home myself. It’s not like you didn’t have your friends at the party. I could have asked them to bring you home, but I was selfish and I didn’t.”

“We can’t deny this anymore. You did see the photos, right?” Korra finally lifted her head and looked at Asami.

Asami chuckled. “I did. They could have been worse.”

“I’m sorry. I should have warned you that I get super touchy and clingy when I’m drunk… Did you see the one where I’m practically groping you with the biggest dopiest grin ever on my face?”

Asami rolled her eyes. She’d seen all of the photos. She saw the photos of them leaving the bar where Korra clings to her as they wait for the cab. She saw the photos of herself pushing Korra away as the swimmer tried to kiss her. She saw the photos of Korra groping her and her attempts to swat her hands away. She saw the photos of her shocked face as Korra pulls her into the cab. She saw the photos of them getting out of the cab and stumbling into the hotel together. She saw them all.

“So… what do we do?” asked Korra.

“Well I have my match tomorrow and they’ll interview me before and after. I agree that we can’t deny our relationship after those photos… but at least they’re not too scandalous.”

“What if someone really does have photos of us at the beach house? What if they release them now that these are out?!”

“There’s not much we can really do about that, Korra.” Asami placed her hand on Korra’s thigh in an attempt to comfort her.

“Fuck,” Korra groaned. “This shit is not helping my hangover.”

Asami crawled out of bed and opened the mini fridge. She tossed the water bottle to Korra and then rummaged through her purse. She then threw ibuprofen to her.

“That should help a little.”

* * *

Korra fiddled with her hands as she waited for Asami in the shower. She really had no idea what to do. She hasn’t called her coach or any of her teammates yet. She just didn’t know what to do. The only thing that brings peace to her mind is that her parents knew before this. It would have devastated her if her parents had found out due to these photos.

Suddenly her phone rang. She jumped slightly, but composed herself once she saw the caller ID.

“Hey, Coach,” she greeted softly.

“So, Sato?”

Korra grimaced at Lin’s teasing tone. “Yeah,” she confirmed.

“Well the press is going to eat this up. Have you talked with Sato and her coach? What do they want to do?”

“Asami talked with her coach an hour ago… He said it was pointless to deny it and she agrees,” Korra relayed.

“Okay. I agree with them. Might as well become the new power couple of the Olympics.”

“Lin,” Korra whined. “The press is going to put me through the shredder cause I lied!”

“Explain to them that you had wanted it to be private. No one really wants their relationships to be public like this, especially ones that occur during the Olympics or tournaments. You could say it’s a temporary fling. You’re both athletes and just wanted to have fun.”

“I-I can’t say that.”

“Oh,” Lin can’t hide the surprise in her voice. “You’re serious about this one, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay, kid. This is what you need to do then…”

* * *

Korra was so engrossed with what she was doing that she didn’t even realize that Asami had finished her shower and was standing behind her.

“What are you doing?”

Korra looked back over her shoulder as Asami towel dried the ends of her hair.

“I’m contacting people for a press conference.”

Asami furrowed her brow and sat on the edge of the bed beside Korra.

“You’re doing a press conference? When?”

“Uh, in about two hours.”

“What?” Asami couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.

“Lin suggested that I get it together as soon as possible before people start making up more stuff,” Korra explained.

“Like what stuff?”

“Er… just stuff,” Korra avoided. “Anyway you can come, but you don’t have to. You’d have to just sit with the reporters though cause I planned to be the only one on the panel.”

“Korra, what are you doing?”

“Fixing the mistake I made,” Korra said softly.

“Mistake,” Asami repeated in a whisper.

Korra looked over at Asami and saw a flicker of concern in her eyes.

“That came out wrong. We, as in you and me, are not the mistake. The mistake was me being a drunken fool and since this is my fault, I’m fixing it.”

“Or you could let me on the panel and we can fix it together,” Asami suggested.

“No way. You need to prep for your match tomorrow. Just focus on that.”

“Korra, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but really we should do the panel together.”

“Nope. Just me. I won’t be able to say what I need to say if you’re beside me,” Korra confessed.

“That’s not very reassuring,” Asami sighed.

Korra shut her laptop, finished with contacting people.

“Asami, just trust me with this.”

Something in Korra’s eyes showed that there was no debating. The swimmer was confident in whatever she was planning to say, so Asami finally gave in.

As Korra prepared for the press conference, Asami prepared to leave to meet with Izumi to practice.

* * *

“You ready?” Lin asked Korra as they stood outside of the press room.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lin nodded and patted her on the back. “Just tell them the truth and try not to ramble too much. You got this, kid.”

Korra took in one final deep breath before she pushed the door open and was met with the bright flashes of cameras and loud chatter.

She walked up the few steps onto the raised platform and took a seat at the table. She lowered the microphone slightly and then clasped her hands together in her lap. She cleared her throat and finally began.

“I just want to thank you all for coming even with such short notice. But considering the news that’s been circulating, I didn’t think it’d be hard to get you all here.”

She earned some chuckles from the reporters.

“Um, as you know my name’s Korra Varney. I am a swimmer for the United States. But this isn’t why you all are here. My races are done. Have been done.”

Korra paused and took in another long breath, which she slowly exhaled.

“As most of you know, there have been speculations going around about my relationship with a Japanese volleyball player, Asami Sato. At first I and Ms. Sato denied these allegations. We denied that we were anything more than just athletes that happened to become friends. But that was untrue.”

Korra stopped talking as chatter filled the room and staff had to quiet the reporters.

“I first saw Ms. Sato on the second day of the Olympics. I was dragged to a volleyball game by one of my squadmates, but it may have been the best things to ever happen to me. I knew nothing about volleyball at the time, but when I saw Ms. Sato, I wished that I knew everything about the sport. I wished that I could just talk with her and get to know the sport and her. But I wimped out so much.”

Korra laughed at herself as she thought about Kuvira initiating everything.

“I didn’t get to officially meet Ms. Sato until day three and that’s only because of my best friend. But as soon as we met, we hit it off. Many people know the history of the Olympics and the stats surrounding relationships that occur and I never had the intention to become a stat, and I still don’t.”

Korra glanced around the room, taking in the reporters’ reactions.

“I came to the Olympics to swim and that’s what I did. But I was lucky enough to meet someone along the way. It was unexpected, but each moment has been worth it. The articles circulating have called my relationship with Ms. Sato, ‘another Olympic fling,’ but that isn’t what this is.”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Yes, I was interested in Ms. Sato at first due to her looks and athletic ability, but she’s so much more than that.” Korra let out a long sigh. “She’s so kind that I question why she’s even interested in me. She’s thoughtful and selfless. She’s intelligent and knows way too much about engineering and cars. She’s an amazing dancer and doesn’t have a bad singing voice either. She’s well spoken and confident. She’s got this charisma that can’t be explained in words. She’s supportive and way more put together than I probably ever will be. Ever since I’ve met her, I look in the mirror and ask myself ‘how did I end up so lucky?’ I really don’t deserve someone as incredible as her. But as long as she’ll have me, then I’m going to stick around.”

Korra lifted her hand to thread her fingers through her hair.

“So I want you all to know and to write this down. My relationship with Asami Sato is not a fling. It’s not something that will end when the final firework bursts in the sky during the closing ceremony. It’s not something that will end when we both get on our flights to go to our respective countries. I’ve never fallen for someone so hard in my life and I’m definitely not letting her go.”

Korra heard a couple reporters awe at her and she just shook her head softly.

“I also want to remind you that although my events are over, hers are not. She still has matches to be played. You all can contact myself and my staff as much as you’d like. Ask us questions and we will answer. All I ask of you is to leave her be. Please let her focus on the reason she’s here.”

Korra leaned close to the microphone to say her last words.

“Good luck to the other US Olympians and obviously Ms. Sato and Mrs. Izumi.”

Korra leaned back in her seat and Lin joined her at the table. She took the seat that had been prepared for her when the floor opened for questions.

Right off the bat, the question that was on everyone’s mind was asked.

“Why did you two lie about your relationship? On multiple occasions you denied that you were involved.”

Korra doesn’t hesitate. “Let me ask you this, would you want your own relationship to be covered twenty-four seven in the media? Would you want to have to look over your shoulder checking for paparazzis? Would you want the public questioning the validity of your relationship? Would you want people to make up rumors and lies about your relationship? These are all things that happen when a relationship becomes public. These are all things that both Ms. Sato and I wanted to avoid. Which I kind of messed up,” Korra jokingly teased herself.

“You say that your relationship isn’t just a fling, how can you be so sure about this?”

“Ms. Sato and I have spoken about this and we are both willing to do what we can to make our relationship work even after the Olympics come to a close.”

“Why isn’t Sato here? Why is it just you?”

Korra smirked at this. “In all honesty because I’m stubborn. She insisted that we do this together, but I insisted that she focus on preparing for her match that’s tomorrow. I also don’t think I would have been able to say all of the things that I have said today if she were here sitting beside me.”

Korra raised her hand and put it to her mouth as if she were telling a secret. “Between you and me… I get super tongue-tied around her and become a blubbering mess.”

This earned a lot of laughter from reporters and even a chuckle from Lin.

“Coach Beifong, what do you think of your swimmer’s relationship?”

“As a coach I support all of my swimmers. Relationships can often become distractions for athletes. It can affect them in negative ways, but that has not occurred for Korra. Honestly, she has improved her times and I don’t think it was just being at the Olympics. I believe that Ms. Sato was a great motivation and support to my swimmer. And how can I not support something so positive? I may come off as strict and often cold when coaching, but I also am aware of my swimmers and what is best for them. And Korra has made the right decisions related to Ms. Sato.”

Korra looked warmly at her coach. She’d never heard her say such supportive and nice things. She was always rough around the edges, always yelling at and pushing her swimmers, especially Korra. But right now in this moment, she’s just someone that cares about another person.

“Thank you,” Korra mouthed silently to Lin.

Lin just nodded, returning to her cold and distant self.

“Do you have plans for when the Olympics are over? You said that you both were willing to make your relationship work, how so?”

“Uh, that’s something we still need to figure out. But luckily due to technology and how interconnected the world has become, I honestly don’t think it’s a problem. We’ll both be busy with training and traveling for tournaments, but we’re both invested in making it work. And since we are, we’ll figure it out as we go.”

Lin placed her hands flat on the table and stood. “I think that’s enough questions so far. As Korra has already stated, we are available to contact, but please allow Ms. Sato and her team to focus on the rest of their matches. Thank you.”

Lin motioned for Korra to stand, which she does and they both leave the press conference and the flickering flashes behind.


	12. Day 10: Part 2

**Day 10**

“Stop that,” Asami snapped.

Izumi just laughed as she set the ball for her partner to spike. The ball landed hard on the court, sending sand into the air. Izumi set again and again, letting Asami practice her spiking.

“You’ve fallen so hard for that dweeb.”

“Hey!” Asami stopped and placed her hands on her hips. “If anyone is calling Korra a dweeb, it will be me. Not you,” she jokes around.

Izumi holds up her hands in surrender. “So what do you think she’ll say during the press conference?”

“I’m not sure to be honest. I don’t really get why she wanted to do it alone, but she seemed so convinced that she knew what she was doing. I really don’t know.”

“Watch her profess her undying love for you.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she walked off the court to grab her water. “I highly doubt that. We agreed to confirm our relationship, but that’s it. Plus we've only known each other for a week. Isn't it too soon to be in love?”

“Hey, you never know.” Izumi walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Everything will be alright, though. I'm sure of it.”

Asami let out a long sigh. “I hope so.”

* * *

Korra hummed to herself as she floated on her back in the pool. She survived the press conference and fairly unscathed to her surprise. But she needed to relax, so of course she found herself in one of the training pools that were provided by the Olympic committee.

She doesn’t know how much time passed, but finally she opened her eyes and began to swim to the edge of the pool to pull herself out. She planted her hands on the edge, partially lifting herself, but stopped when someone stepped in front of her. Her eyes trailed upwards, finally being greeted with Asami smiling down at her.

“Hey,” Korra said as she lowered herself and just rested with her forearms resting on the edge of the pool.

“Hi,” Asami said softly as she crouched down. “How are you doing?”

“Great.”

“Really?”

“I mean yeah. The press conference went well. Did you get a chance to watch it after your practice?”

“Maybe.” Asami slipped out of her flipflops and sat down, lowering her legs into the pool. She kicked them back and forth. Korra shifted to settle between her legs and placed her hands on Asami’s hips.

“And what I said was okay?” Korra squeezed Asami’s hips gently.

“More than okay.”

Korra shot her crooked grin at Asami. “Do you have your phone on you?”

Asami looked perplexed. “Yeah, why?”

“Can I see it?” Korra held out her hand and waited for Asami to fish out her phone from her back pocket. As soon as Korra had Asami’s phone, she placed it on the tile and slid it away from the pool.

“What ar-”

Asami wasn’t able to finish her question as it was replaced with a high pitched yelp. As soon as the phone was safe and sound, Korra had pulled her straight into the pool. 

Asami instinctively wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and held tightly onto the swimmer. Korra pushed herself away from the edge of the pool and into the middle. She kicked her legs under the water, keeping them above the surface.

“So you fell for me at first sight?” Asami teased before kissing Korra’s forehead.

“Maybe.”

Asami smiled down at her, her eyes becoming half moons from the action. She nudged her nose against Korra’s playfully. “Just maybe?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Okay… yeah. Completely head over heels.”

“Oh, so cliché,” Asami joked. She pecked Korra’s cheek and then leaned close to her ear. “Is there any chance you’d be able to come to Japan with me after all of this?”

Korra pouted as she thought about going to Japan with Asami. Of course she wanted to go, but she doubted her manager and Lin would let her. She knew she’d be expected to return home for interviews and other work related to her sponsors and for celebrations.

“I don’t think that’d work. I could definitely visit you after a bit of time in the US, but not right after the games.”

“Hmm,” Asami hummed as she thought of this. “I wouldn’t be able to come to the US for a bit either. It was a stupid question.”

“Hey.” Korra gave Asami a chaste kiss on the lips. “It wasn’t stupid. I was going to ask you to come to the US, but you beat me to it. We both need to go back to our respective countries, but once things settle down we’ll figure everything out.”

Asami sighed.

“What if this doesn’t w-”

“No, don’t. We’re going to figure this out. We’ll make it work.”

“How can you be so confident?” Asami asked as she played with the babyhairs at the back of Korra’s neck.

“Because I’m not letting you go. I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone before and I can tell you feel the same. We’re going to make this work,” Korra assured Asami.

Asami hadn’t even noticed that Korra had waded over to the edge of the pool again. Korra helped lift Asami out of the pool and then pulled herself out right after. The two women stood there before Korra finally spoke up.

“You do like me… right?”

Asami closed her eyes and shook her head at the ridiculous question. 

“Of course I do, Korra.”

“Good, cause if you didn’t it’d be really awkward now… especially now that the whole world knows that we’re dating,” Korra joked.

Asami laughed at this and nudged Korra’s shoulder affectionately.

“Ow!” Korra yelped in mock pain. She gripped her shoulder as if she’d been actually punched and pouted.

“Oh my god. You big baby!” Asami reached out and pulled Korra into her arms. “You’re right. We’re going to make this work,” she mumbled into her shoulder.

* * *

Asami hummed as Korra’s fingers kneaded into her back. She was lying on her stomach with Korra straddling her to give her a back massage. Korra’s hands worked out each knot slowly with her strong hands.

“So big match tomorrow?” Korra asked, breaking the silence.

“Mhmm,” Asami confirmed. “Brazil.”

“Agatha and Barbara?” Korra had tried to look up the teams, making an effort to learn about the sport that her favorite woman loved.

“Yeah. It’ll be a tough one. But Izumi and I are definitely ready.”

Korra leaned forward and gave Asami a peck between her shoulder blades. “Of course,” she mumbled against her skin as she kissed her way across her shoulder blade and to her shoulder. She nipped softly, making sure not to leave a mark. She kissed her way to Asami’s neck and then nuzzled in close, taking in the natural smell that was Asami.

“Massage over?” Asami giggled as she felt Korra’s hand trying to slide between her and the bed. 

“I can give you a different type of massage,” Korra whispered huskily into her ear.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I bet you could.” She wrapped her slender fingers around Korra’s wrist and pulled her hand from underneath her. “As much as I’d love to… I need to get my rest for my match tomorrow.”

“Right,” Korra said with a small hint of disappointment, but also understanding. She got up from the bed and grabbed Asami one of her t-shirts for her to wear for the night.

“Thanks,” Asami said once she had sat up and had taken the shirt. Korra crawled under the covers as Asami slipped on the shirt and then joined her. They lay there on their sides, just looking into one another’s eyes. Basking in one another’s presence. 

Korra was the first to move, placing her hand gently on Asami’s cheek and smoothing her thumb over her soft skin. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Asami smiled softly at this and placed her hand over Korra’s. She guided it to her lips, kissing Korra’s palm. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Asami pulled Korra’s hand towards her chest and held it tightly. “Thank you for doing the press conference too. It was really brave of you.”

Korra nodded.

“And thank you for looking out for me.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Korra admitted quietly.

Both women felt those three words at the tips of their tongues. They wanted to let them out, to let the other know how they truly felt, but they said nothing. They let the silence engulf them. They enjoyed the peacefulness of being in their own little bubble. In a space where the outside world didn’t even seem to exist. What mattered was the two of them and that was it.

Asami rolled over, still holding Korra’s hand so that the swimmer held her from behind. She had never felt so safe in someone else’s arms before. She had never felt like she belonged as much as she felt now. 

“Night, Korra,” Asami muttered as sleep slowly fell upon her.

Korra lifted her head just enough to place a chaste kiss to Asami’s shoulder and then settled as close as possible to Asami. She let out a long sigh and followed Asami into the peacefulness of sleep.

 


	13. Day 11

**Day 11**

“GO, ASAMI!!” Korra yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped up from her seat. She hadn’t expected to feel so relieved with coming out with her relationship, but she does. She feels as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She was now able to cheer for Asami without a second thought.

“Dude, sit down,” Kuvira groaned as she tugged on Korra’s arm.

Korra just looked down at her best friend with a huge grin, totally ignoring what Kuvira had said. “Dude, did you see that dig?! She’s having such a good match!”

“Yeah. I’m watching the same match as you.” Kuvira tugged Korra’s arm harder, forcing her friend to return to her seat.

“And then that spike before it. Man she’s amazing,” Korra praised with a special sparkle in her eyes.

“Did you tell her you love her yet?” Kuvira asked after picking up on the difference in Korra’s eyes.

“What?”

“Dude, it’s obvious how you feel.”

“N-no. It’s only been…” Korra tapped the tips of her fingers as she counted. “A week of knowing one another.”

“Does that really matter?” Kuvira clapped as Izumi served an ace, bringing the score to 18-15 Japan.

“Uh yeah. There’s still so much I don’t know about her.”

Kuvira chuckled as Korra jumped up again to cheer for Asami. The Japanese woman had just made a block, getting them one point closer to taking the set. Kuvira decided to drop the conversation, she knew how her best friend felt even if she denied it.

What no one expects, is Brazil coming back and winning the set. They take the first set, frustration visible on both the Japanese player’s faces. Korra continues to cheer for them, but knows that they need to play their absolute best now. They needed to win two sets now and not lose a single one, or they wouldn’t be making it to the finals.

Asami and Izumi pull it together to take the next set 21-18, still much too close for comfort.

Everyone's on the edge of their seat the entire final set. It’s back and forth, each team never more than two points ahead. Finally Japan makes it to 14-13. Either they score this point and win, or they’d continue to play until they were ahead by two.

Asami took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. This was match point and she had the serve. She could do this. She exhaled as she tossed the ball into the air, hitting it hard. The net swished as the ball collided right into it, falling back onto their side.

“Fuck.”

The referee pointed towards the Brazil team, making the set 14-14 now.

Asami clenched her fists for a moment and didn’t even hear Izumi call for a time out. Izumi guided her to the bench to grab water and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“It’s okay. We’ve still got this,” Izumi said.

Asami nodded. “You’re right.”

“They’re tired, like really tired. We’ve practiced for long matches like this. So let’s finish it like we know how to.”

Asami nodded vigorously and put down her water bottle. She then glanced towards the stands, making eye contact with Korra who had now been standing for the majority of the set.

“We’ve got this,” she mumbled to herself before turning back to the court with Izumi.

Asami continued to tell herself this as the score continued to climb higher and higher until it reached 24-23, Japan. They got the advantage once again and it was her serve. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake as before. She calmed herself, drowning out the sounds around her and tossed the ball. A loud smack resounded through the arena as the serve soared over the net and straight to the sand. Asami jumped up a fist straight into the air as Izumi rushed over to her. They held one another tightly as they spun around, finally able to relax. They had finally taken the set and the match.

They let go and walked to the middle towards the Brazilian team. The women shared their congrats and hugged, each one exhausted from the extended match. As soon as the pleasantries were over, Asami did’t even think as she sprinted towards the stands. Korra was still jumping around with Kuvira and cheering when Asami reached her.

“Korra!” Asami shouted up to her as she started to climb the railings that separated the stands from the court.

Korra turned to look down at Asami and her crooked grin spread over her face. Once Asami was high enough on the railing, Korra wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight out of habit, but also to make sure she wouldn’t fall backward.

“You did amazing!”

Asami pulled back just slightly and without a word kissed Korra hard. At first Korra tensed, but soon relaxed as she returned it. Asami was the one to pull back and looked into Korra’s dazed eyes.

“I-” Asami started. “Thanks for coming,” she said instead.

“Not like I had much else to be doing now,” Korra teased.

“Pshhh, you’re such a loser.” Asami pecked Korra quickly on the cheek and looked down, indicating that she should probably climb down from the railings. “I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

Korra nodded as she let Asami go. “Of course.”

Asami climbed down and waved to Korra and Kuvira. She hated to leave Korra, but she knew she’d be seeing her after her interviews were done and she was ready to leave the arena.

* * *

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Korra huffed as she threw in the last bucket of ice. She had done many trips back and forth to the icemaker to fill the tub for Asami’s ice bath.

“Thank you,” Asami said stepping forward and giving Korra a quick peck on the cheek. “Really.”

“I did say I’d do anything for you,” Korra reminded as she held Asami’s hand and helped her into the tub.

Asami hissed at the coldness, but lowered herself anyway. It was important that she take care of her body, especially since she had the final match tomorrow. The way the brackets had worked, Izumi and her would play the final the day after they had won the semi final. On the other hand, Germany had a full day of rest between the matches. It was unlucky, but it happened and she hadn’t trained for so long to let this ruin her chances.

Korra started the timer and sat on the edge of the tub. She scrolled through her phone and with her free hand played with a lock of Asami’s hair absentmindedly.

“I can’t believe you kissed me,” she sighed as she looked at all of the photos in the media.

Asami just shrugged.

“Like… I had no idea you were going to do that. I thought you were just going to give me a hug,” Korra admitted.

“I did too, to be honest. I guess I changed my mind at the last moment.” Asami paused and looked up at Korra. “It was okay, right?”

“Oh yeah. Better than okay.” Korra grinned down at her as the timer went off. Asami stood up and stepped out of the tub. As Korra started the next timer, Asami took a seat on Korra’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. She kissed Korra’s forehead and then let out a long sigh.

“You’re wet,” Korra frowned as she felt the cold water seep through her sweatpants.

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed as she began to pepper kisses all along Korra’s neck.

“And cold,” Korra pointed out.

“Yeah,” Asami whispered as she began to suck just below Korra’s ear.

Korra’s arms held Asami tight as she let her eyes slowly close shut. Just as she felt Asami’s hand begin to trail down her arm, the timer went off and Asami jumped off of her. She plunged back into the water, hissing once again.

“That’s not fair,” Korra whined.

“One more minute and then we can return to what we were doing.”

Korra glared at Asami, but then just nodded. She knew that there was no debate when it came to recovery due to its importance.

The couple repeated this pattern of Asami jumping into the ice bath for a minute, then hopping out and making out with Korra for two minutes, and then back in. They did this five times, until finally the process was over.

Asami stepped out of the tub for the last time, grabbing a towel and drying herself off.

Korra’s eyes roamed over the expanse of Asami’s smooth legs and she absentmindedly reached out. She trailed her fingers slowly up Asami’s calf and upward. A shiver spread up Asami’s spine at Korra’s attention, but she forced herself to ignore it. She placed two fingers under Korra’s chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met.

“You need to stop doing that or we won’t be sleeping tonight.”

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She stood up and placed her hands on Asami’s hips, playing with the bikini bottoms she was wearing.

“I’ll make it quick,” Korra tried as she leaned forward, kissing Asami’s collarbone and then up to her neck.

“Korra,” Asami groaned as she pushed the swimmer away. “I’m sorry, but not tonight.”

Asami had expected Korra to be frustrated for being turned away two nights in a row now, but she was just greeted with a nonchalant shrug and a grin.

“No prob. I get it.” Korra wasn’t going to push the issue further. She knew that recovery was so important especially when having back to back races, or matches in this case.

Asami gave Korra a chaste kiss on the lips and led them out of the bathroom.

“Thank you for understanding,” Asami said over her shoulder as she stripped out of her bathing suit and put on one of Korra’s oversized t-shirts.

At the same time, Korra slipped off her wet sweatpants and crawled into bed. She held the covers open, for Asami to join her.

“Perk of dating another athlete,” Korra muttered into the back of Asami’s neck as they settled into bed.

“Mmm, that’s true.” Asami smiled into the darkness as a thought popped into her head. “You know the Closing Ceremonies are on the sixteenth day, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That means we have four days to do whatever we want,” Asami pointed out.

“Oh shit! You’re right.” Korra hadn't even thought of that. 

“Is there anything you really wanted to do while in Rio?” Asami asked.

“I heard there’s a really cool place to go hang gliding.”

“Okay, so we’ll go hang gliding. Anything else?”

“There’s obviously the Statue of Christ the Redeemer.”

“Mhmmm.”

“And the beaches… which we’ve both seen lots of already.”

Asami chuckled and nodded. The best thing about the arena for beach volleyball was that it was right on the beach.

“Oh!” Korra blurted. “What about a Tijuca forest tour?! Opal and Bolin have been talking about going on one and we could get everyone together to go!”

“That’s a great idea,” Asami said sleepily, contrasting Korra’s enthusiasm.

“We’d get to see all these little cute animals and the pretty forest. Plus we’d get to spend time with our friends. It’d be so much fun.”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed.

Korra paused as she realized how tired Asami sounded. "Sorry, I'll let you sleep," she whispered.

"It's okay," Asami muttered, placing a hand over Korra's.

"No really. We can talk about this tomorrow. Night, Asami."

"Mmm, okay. Night, Korra," Asami replied before drifting to sleep quickly.


	14. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gold medal match is finally here! Plus our horny little nerd finally gets some.

**Day 12**

“Asami,” Korra said softly as she shook Asami’s shoulder. “You need to wake up,” she tried again.

Asami just groaned and shoved her face straight into the pillow. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillow. Her body was still sore from last night’s game even after her recovery regimen. 

“Izumi said you need to be up by ten and it’s already nine thirty.”

“Whyyyyy?” Asami whined. “The match isn’t even until nine tonight.”

“You know why,” Korra said as she began poking Asami repeatedly on her back.

“Stop that.”

“Not until you get up, lazy pants.”

“God, has anyone told you you’re annoying.” Asami rolled over and sat up, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

“Kuvira tells me that everyday,” Korra said proudly to tease Asami.

“I bet.”

Korra giggled and snaked her arms around Asami’s waist, hugging her from behind. She rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder and sighed. 

“You ready for tonight?”

“Of course.”

Korra tilted her head and nuzzled Asami’s neck with her nose. “Germany has been doing really well.”

“They have.”

“Also Ludwig has the most killer abs I’ve ever seen.”

Asami furrowed her brow. “Are you checking other women out?”

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami’s shoulder gently. “I don’t know about you, but I’m definitely not blind. You volleyball chicks wear some skimpy stuff.”

Asami rolled her eyes and slid out of Korra’s arms. She stood up, stretching her arms. 

“That is true. But her abs aren’t as nice as yours.”

Asami turned her head and flashed a wink at Korra before walking towards the bathroom.

“Don't flatter me. You know it'll go straight to my head," Korra shouted after Asami.

* * *

“Can she do that?!” Opal asked as she faced Bolin.

Bolin nodded as he kept his eyes on the match in front of them. 

“Really? That’s weird.” 

Korra chuckled at Opal’s reaction. They play had been very unique, but some crazy things do end up happening at the olympics. What happened, was the German team received a spike, but Ludwig misplayed it. The ball went soaring across the net, but was evidently going to be out of play. Walkenhorst ended up sprinting under the net and returned the ball back to her side, which Ludwig volleyed back over to the Japanese team, catching them off guard and scoring a point. Although it looked weird, it was definitely legal, bringing the score 11 to 10, with Germany leading. 

Even though it was only the first set, all of the women were glistening with sweat and their bodies looked tired. They had obviously played many matches so far, but what really was causing the exhaustion was the length of the volleys that were happening. It was as if each volley lasted for a lifetime. Each point mattered more and more as the teams dove and dug into the sand. They lept into the air, sending spikes and pokies across the net. They made last ditch efforts to sprint and try to give their team the edge. But no matter how hard any of them worked, the game was even. When Japan scored, Germany would score the next point. This just kept going on and on until they finally reached match point for Germany. The score at 20 to 19. 

Ludwig served with Asami receiving it easily. Izumi quickly set the ball and Asami soared into the air. Her hand smacked the ball, sending it towards the other side, only to be blocked straight down into the sand on their own side. The set going to Germany. 

Korra watched as Asami placed her hands on the back of her head and strutted over to her bench, obviously frustrated. Izumi’s hand was on her teammate’s back, trying to assure her that the match was definitely not over yet.

And Izumi was right. Japan came out on fire the next set. It was as if Germany couldn’t do anything. Each spike was perfectly placed. Each German attack thwarted by the Japanese team. This resulted in Japan taking the set 21 to 13 and having the momentum going into the last set. They just needed 15 more points and they’d be gold medalists once again.

“Come on, Asami! You got this!!” Korra shouted from the stands as the teams returned to the court. Korra’s friends joined in as they cheered on the Japanese team. 

The last set was more similar to the first set. The score continued to shift with Germany being in the lead, to Japan being in the lead. The fans were all standing, cheering for their respective teams or countries. 

The score was tied, 14 to 14, neither team having the advantage. Germany served, Izumi collecting it and before Germany even knew what was coming, Asami sent the ball over to their side. The crowd went quiet as the sidesman called the ball out. Asami instantly threw her hands up in protest and walked over to the center referee. She was convinced that the ball had been in. It wasn’t clear what she was saying, but she challenged the call and the game was put on pause as the video was reevaluated. 

The teams grabbed some water and waited for the referees to finish their deliberations. Finally the center referee returned to their place and their arm pointed towards Japan’s side. Removing the point from the German team and giving it to Asami and Izumi, now putting them with the advantage. Hopefully one more play and they’d be the winners of the match and the women’s volleyball gold medalists. 

The stands watched in silence as Izumi twirled the ball in her hands. She then tossed it up, hitting it hard and the ball scorching toward the other side. Ludwig received it, her body slightly off balance and the ball not going to where she had intended. Walkenhorst cleaned it up nicely though, and set Ludwig up. Ludwig went for a pokie over Asami’s hands, but Izumi was there to make a dig just before it hit the sand. Asami sprinted under the ball, setting it for Izumi. Izumi lept into the air, going for a spike right down the line. As soon as the ball hits the court, sending sand into the air, the stands erupt. The point is good and everyone knows it. 

Asami and Izumi are locked into a tight embrace and they jump up and down in celebration. They’d done it again, their second Olympic gold medal as a team. Two years reigning now. 

Korra instantly wrapped her arms around Kuvira hugging her and jumping up and down.

“Let me go, loser,” Kuvira muttered as she tried to push her friend towards Opal to no avail.

“THEY WON!” she shouted right into Kuvira’s ear, causing her to cringe.

“I can see and hear that.”

“THIS IS SO EXCITING!” Korra finally let Kuvira go and gave everyone around them high fives. “YEAH, ASAMI!” She shouted one last time as she watched Asami thanking the referees and the German team. 

* * *

“How long do you think they’ll actually stay at the party?” Kuvira asked Izumi as she sipped her cocktail.

The two of them watched as Korra and Asami danced with one another. Their bodies flush and their hands wandering.

Izumi glanced down at her watch and then back up to Kuvira. “At most twenty more minutes. But I wouldn’t be surprised if they left as soon as this song ends.”

“I don’t think they’re going to make it to the end of the song,” Kuvira chuckled as she watched Asami’s hand slide to the back of Korra’s neck and pull her into a heated kiss.

“It’d be a favor to us all if they just leave,” Izumi joked.

“I know, right!” Kuvira agreed without hesitation. “Their practically having clothed sex out there!”

Izumi laughed at this and slapped her arm over Kuvira’s shoulder. 

“We did good, kid.”

“Yeah we did.”

They both laughed at this as they watched Asami grab Korra’s hand and drag her off the dance floor.

* * *

“Can I ask you something?” Korra said breathlessly.

Asami lifted her head away from Korra’s neck that she had been peppering kisses all along. She furrowed her brow as she looked down at her. “Right now?”

Korra nodded.

“Okay, fire away.”

Korra traced circles on Asami’s bare hips as she thought about how to ask her question.

“Korra?” Asami pressed. She wasn’t too happy that Korra had stopped what they were doing, but she could also tell that whatever was on in Korra’s mind was important. And if she was going to be with Korra, she needed her with her completely and not partially.

“I, um… nevermind.”

“It’s okay. You know you can ask me anything,” Asami reassured.

“Do… Do you think it’s possible to fall in love with someone too fast?” Korra’s voice was soft and shook slightly as she asked.

Asami smiled down at Korra and shook her head gently. “No I don’t.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Asami repeated. 

Although the words weren’t said, they knew how they both felt for one another. 

“Can I ask you one last thing?”

Asami nodded.

“So, um. Kuvira may have gotten us something as a celebration gift. And, um… well…” Korra’s voice trailed off. 

“And what would this gift be to make you so awkward and shy right now?” Asami encouraged.

“It’s over there,” Korra said as she pointed to a wrapped box over on the TV stand. “I haven’t opened it yet… cause she said to open it with you. But I um, I know what it is.”

Asami quirked her brow as she swung her leg over Korra and crawled off the bed. She grabbed the box and then returned to her spot straddling the younger woman. She put the box on Korra’s stomach and began to unwrap it. Her eyes widened at first and then a sly smirk spread over her lips. 

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Korra’s lips. “You’re so cute,” she said as she sat back up and pulled the gift out of the box. “Who should break it in first?” Asami asked with a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“Well… I was kinda hoping,” Korra scratched the back of her head out of nervousness. “That I could kinda wear it first.”

Asami nodded. “That’s good with me.”

“Really?” Korra asked, perking up a bit.

“Yeah, definitely.”

“C-cool.”

Asami slid off of Korra once again so that she could get up. She took the gift from Asami and began to slip it on. “Fuck, how do I do this?” Korra mumbled as she played with the straps.

Asami chuckled softly and helped adjust the straps and tighten them. 

“Thanks,” Korra laughed as she looked down at herself. “Now that I have it on… I realize that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and guided her back to the bed. She swept a leg over her and straddled her again. “I highly doubt that,” Asami said as she began to roll her hips so that the underside of the shaft rubbed against her clit.

Korra bit into her lower lip as she watched Asami above her. She slid her hands up Asami’s sides, over her ribs, and to her breasts. She massaged them both, tweaking the hardening nipples as Asami kept rolling her hips. Asami’s head leaned back slightly as Korra pinched her nipples, just enough pain to send a shiver down her back.

“Wow,” Korra gasped as Asami’s hand slid down to the shaft and guided the head between her folds. Korra watched as the shaft want deeper and deeper into Asami as Asami lifted and dropped slowly.

Korra’s hands fell to Asami’s hips and she began to thrust in rhythm with Asami’s movements. Asami leaned back, her hands resting beside Korra’s knees as they moved together. Asami’s breasts bounced gently with the slow pace and soft whimpers slipped from her lips. 

Korra’s heart raced as she felt her clit being stimulated with each thrust. She was about to quicken her pace, but stopped when Asami raised herself. Korra was about to ask if something was wrong, but stopped when she realized that Asami had turned around and was slipping the toy back into her. 

Korra’s eyes widened as she watched Asami roll her hips, her ass on full display. Korra gripped Asami’s hips, gradually guiding her into a faster pace. 

“Fuck, Asami,” Korra panted as her hands slid down to Asami’s ass, squeezing and spreading her. “F-Fuck,” Korra moaned as she thrusted even faster.

Asami’s labored breathing filled the room and her moans began to become louder. 

Asami’s head fell backwards and her hair splayed across her back. One of Korra’s trailed upward, and then she raked her short nails down, leaving a faint trail. Asami’s back arched and she lifted a hand to play with her own breast.

“A-Asami,” Korra panted.

“I’m close,” Asami said with her eyes falling shut.

Without warning Korra sat up and pushed Asami forward. She managed to rearrange them so that Asami was on her hands and knees with Korra on her knees behind her. Korra grasped at Asami’s shoulder as she thrusted faster and deeper with the new position. 

Asami’s arms collapsed on her and her face fell to the bed. She gasped as all of the muscles in her body began to tense. Her eyes clenched shut as her hands dug into the sheets. Korra could tell that Asami was right on the edge and slipped her hand down to Asami’s clit, rolling her fingers over it. 

“YES!” Asami shouted out as she finally fell over into utter bliss. Behind her closed eyes, she saw stars as her muscles clenched and twitched with the orgasm washing over her. Korra slowed her thrusting, easing Asami through her orgasm. Suddenly Asami's legs gave out, causing the toy to slide out of her as she fell to lie flat on the bed. 

“Holy shit,” Korra muttered as she looked down at Asami. 

Korra began to loosen the straps and eventually freed herself. The toy landed with a thud beside the bed as she pulled Asami into her arms. Korra leaned back against the headrest with Asami’s back against her chest. Korra peppered soft kisses all along the back of Asami’s neck, her fingers tracing random patterns over her bare skin that was now covered with a thin layer of sweat.

Asami finally regained her composure, placing a hand over one of Korra’s and interlacing their fingers. 

“And you said you had no idea what you were doing,” Asami teased gently as she squeezed Korra’s hand.

“I didn’t,” Korra admitted.

“Well it didn’t show,” Asami said, her voice laced with exhaustion.

“We should wash up and then we can head to sleep.”

“Not yet. You didn’t get to come yet,” Asami pointed out as she urged her sore body to sit up and turn to face Korra.

Korra just shook her head. “It’s fine.” Korra jumped off the bed and dragged Asami towards the bathroom. “I’m surprised you haven’t passed out already.”

“I was pretty close to actually.”

“Wait really?” Korra asked as she put a hand under the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature.

“Yeah.”

“It was that good?”

“I’m pretty sure I forgot my name it was that good,” Asami said before kissing Korra and stepping into the shower.

“Damn, don’t tell Kuvira… she’ll take credit since she was the one to buy the gift.”

Asami laughed as she pulled Korra under the stream of water. “Don’t worry. That was all your work, not hers.”

The two of them lazily washed one another in silence. Eventually drying themselves and falling into bed. Asami’s head rested on Korra’s shoulder and her arms held her close. They quickly let sleep envelope them, both women completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kuvira, lol.


	15. Day 13: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been edited and really needs to be. So yeah... I just wanted to publish a new chap since it's been a while.

**Day 13**

“How's this look?” Asami asked as Korra stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp from her morning shower and wrapped in just a towel.

Korra didn't think twice before a single word slipped from her lips. “Nope.”

Asami’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Nope isn't really an answer, Korra.”

Korra walked past Asami, but made sure to run her hand over Asami’s exposed midriff due to the crop top she was wearing.

“It is when you're wearing something like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know how good you look? Like it's unfair and so many people are going to be checking you out,” Korra pouted as she threw on a plain black v-neck and jeans that ended midway down her thigh.

“So you like it then?” Asami asked.

Korra turned to face Asami and nodded. “Well yeah. I'd be blind not to. But you still shouldn't wear that out.”

“What because you think people are going to hit on me or something?”

“When you look like that, yeah.” Korra closed the space between them. She placed her hands on Asami's hips and leaned up placing a chaste kiss on Asami’s cheek.

“Do you seriously want me to change?”

Korra smirked as her hands wandered slowly up Asami's sides, her crop being pushed up to expose her bra. Korra’s lips traveled up Asami’s jawline and towards her ear. She sucked softly and then whispered lowly.

“Definitely not. You look fucking amazing… Just don’t go running off with some jungle man when we’re on this forest tour.”

Asami giggled and placed a finger under Korra’s chin to lift her head. She planted a hasty kiss and then turned to finish getting ready, fixing her shirt as she went.

“You’re cute when you’re all protective, but supportive at the same time,” Asami stated before going into the bathroom to finish her makeup and hair.

“I’m not cute all the time?” Korra asked as she followed and then leaned against the doorframe.

“I wouldn’t call you cute when you’re between my legs.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she coughed, clearing her throat. “Uh, right.”

Asami giggled as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

“Come here,” Asami motioned for Korra to come into the bathroom as she pulled out the hair dryer. “We need to hurry up or we’re going to be late,” she pointed out. She began drying Korra’s hair as Korra whined about just letting it air dry.

* * *

“You’re late!” Kuvira shouted from the bench she was sitting on as Asami and Korra sprinted down the trail.

“I don’t see Bo or Opal… or Mako,” Korra pointed out. The majority of people were there, including the men’s and women’s US swim teams and Izumi.

“And they will be yelled at just the same,” Kuvira huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The large group mingled until the brothers and Opal finally arrived ten minutes later.

“Sorry! We got a bit lost,” Opal panted.

Bolin played with his hands in front of him nervously. “I thought it’d be cool to check out one of the paths and it took much longer than expected to get out. These trails are super confusing!”

Mako rolled his eyes. “And that’s why we are going on a tour, which I pointed out earlier too.”

“Whatever. Loosen up, Bro.”

The group laughed at the brother’s antics, until someone cleared their throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone!” the petite woman shouted. “I’m Livia and I’ll be your tour guide today.” She looked around and quickly did a head count. “It seems that everyone’s here. So let me explain a bit. Today we’ll be hiking up to the top to see Christ the Redeemer. It should take just under an hour depending on how fast we go. Since you are such a large group, another guide will be joining us. He’s just grabbing some supplies and then he’ll be out. Does anyone have any questions?”

Jinora’s hand instantly shot up into the air. “Will we get to see those little monkeys? I can’t remember what they’re called, but I really want to see them!”

“We definitely will. We also have some fruit to feed them, which is what Lucio is grabbing,” Livia explained.

“Yes!” Jinora replied as she nudged Kai’s side playfully.

“The monkeys you’re talking about are part of the marmosets family. They’re known as the smallest race of monkeys in the world,” added Livia.

Kya was the next to speak up. “I heard that there are a couple of waterfalls, will we be stopping at some of them?”

“The tour takes us by two of them, one being Taunay waterfall. Are there any other questions?” Livia asked once she saw Lucio walking towards them with a giant hiking bag on his back. Everyone shook their heads and waiting for the sign that the hike would begin. “If not let me just introduce Lucio and then we’ll be on our way.” She pointed towards the tall man with a killer smile.

“Yo, I’m Lucio. We’re gunna have a blast today!”

He walked his way past everyone towards Livia, making sure to give everyone a fist bump.

A few more things were explained to by Lucio and Livia about the rules and the need to stay on trail. Finally the group began to hike upward, Livia leading with Lucio in the back of the group.

Korra and Asami were smack dab in the middle, already in awe of the deep vegetation from just stepping onto the trail a few steps.

“Tijuca rainforest is actually a manmade reclamation of land. It's rich in biodiversity, which makes it even more impressive. On top of this the vegetation is so dense that scientists have calculated that the forest reduced the temperature of the surrounding area by a mind-blowing nine degrees celsius!” Livia shouted so that the whole group could hear.

“Many of the animal and plant species that live in the forest are only found here as well!” Lucio added from the back.

As the group hiked up, more fun facts and stories were told by the tour guides. Eventually the guides started talking more quietly and with small groups rather than the whole group.

Korra and Asami found themselves sticking more with Lucio with Kuvira, Iroh, Wan, and Mako.

“So have you always lived in Brazil, Lucio?” asked Asami.

“Born and raised. Love it here, but there are obviously issues at hand that the Olympics kind of brought light to.”

“Are you talking about the socioeconomic differences?” asked Iroh.

“Yeah definitely. And some other things-” It seemed that Lucio was going to go on, but instead he stopped talking and crouched down. He pointed and whispered instead, “Everyone bend down and take a look.” He slowly reached into his bag and grabbed a small piece of fruit. He held out his hand and hesitantly a small squirrel dark in color. “This little guy loves fruits and nuts,” he explained. The squirrel took the food into its tiny paws and munched away.

“It’s so cute,” Wan whisper squealed.

The squirrel instantly perked up, but didn’t run. It finished the fruit and then looked towards Lucio to give it more.

“Sorry fella, no more.” He stood up and turned to the group. “Shall we,” he asked with his hand motioning to continue the hike.

It didn’t take long for them to come upon the marmosets. Lucio quickly handed everyone some fruit and cautioned them not to make any sudden movements. He explained that they wouldn’t come close unless everyone was calm and gentle with them.

The first marmosets approached Asami’s hand. It grabbed the fruit, but then sprinted straight back into the forest. Asami giggled softly and watched as monkeys approached everyone except for Korra. Korra was pouting as she stood completely still, even holding her breath. She was about to say something, until the smallest of monkeys sprinted out and actually climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

Korra’s eyes widened and she froze as it ate the fruit that it had grabbed as it made its way up her arm. Asami instantly pulled out her phone and snapped multiple photos of an adorably stunned Korra with an equally adorable monkey.

Lucio came over to Korra and placed a hand on her free shoulder. “Relax, it won’t run away if you move a little… or breath.”

Korra let out a long sigh and took the fruit that Lucio handed her. She then held it up to her new little friend. It made a happy noise as it took it from her and ate away.

“It’s so cute.”

Asami held Korra’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. The scene in front of her could not have been more endearing.

After two minutes or so, the monkey jumped off of Korra’s shoulder onto a nearby branch. Korra had the broadest smile on her face as she dragged Asami away to catch up with some of the others.

“Did you see that?!” she asked excitedly. “A monkey just sat on me. It sat on me, Asami!”  
Asami laughed as she leaned her side into Korra’s. “Yeah that was awesome.”

“Duuuuudddddeeee. That was so much more than just awesome! It was like… outta this world awesome.”

“You’re so cute,” Asami chuckled.

* * *

“Wow,” Asami said in awe as she crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. In front of them was a breathtaking waterfall. The water flowed down the steep slope and into the clearest pool of water she’d ever seen. It was too bad that they weren’t allowed to take a short dip in it.

Asami sucked in a breath as she felt Korra’s warm hands on the bare skin of her stomach. Korra’s front leaned against her back and she rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder. “This is amazing.”

“It really is. I’m glad we were able to do this.” Asami tilted her head and placed a chaste kiss onto Korra’s cheek. “So glad.”

“Same.”

They just relaxed and basked in one another’s present and the beautiful view ahead of them. They’re not sure how long they actually stand there until Kuvira’s voice interrupts them.

“Hey lovebirds, time to move on!”

Korra huffed and placed a kiss on the back of Asami’s neck as Asami giggled.

“She’s such a party pooper,” Korra joked as she held Asami’s hand as they walked.

“She’s your best friend.”

“And a party pooper.”

Asami rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at Korra’s playfulness.

“How much longer do you think it will be until we reach the top?” Asami asked.

“Fifteen minutes I think… maybe… but that’s also a complete and utter guess.”

“I’ll go ask Livia.” Asami let go of Korra’s hand and shuffled past some of the group towards the front, leaving Korra behind.

Korra was lost in thought thinking about Asami and how they’d both be leaving Rio soon. In all honesty she just wanted to stay here with her for as long as possible. Never truly returning to her life back in the US. She just wanted Asami.

Kuvira nudged her side, pulling her from her thoughts.

“You two are too perfect for each other,” she pointed out.

“Nah,” Korra said shaking her head. “She’s way too good for me.”

“That’s not true at all,” Kuvira assured.

“I think it is true.”

Kuvira gently punched her friend’s shoulder. “Stop saying things like that. Two incredible people found one another and that’s all that it is. You both deserve one another. Plus what really matters is that you’re both happy.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed as she caught Asami’s eye as she looked over her shoulder at them. Asami waved, which Korra and Kuvira returned. Asami quickly returned her attention to Opal and whatever she was talking about.

“Is it bad that I could see myself settling down with her after such a short amount of time?”

“Man, no way. Love happens and sometimes you just know.”

“I love her, dude.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know how to tell her. Like we kinda talked about it… but then I chickened out and didn’t tell her how I really feel,” Korra explained.

“It’s not like you need to rush it. Tell her when you’re ready,” Kuvira advised.

“Right. These are the times where it’s good to have you as my best friend,” Korra teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Korra!” Asami shouted back to them. “10 more minutes!” It seemed that she had finally asked Livia her question after talking to Opal for some time.

“Okay!”

Asami smiled back at her, reminding Korra of just how much she loved the woman already.

* * *

“I dare you to climb it,” Korra whispered near Asami’s ear.

Asami tilted her head up, taking in Christ the Redeemer. She had seen photos of the monument, but to see it now was too much to express in words.

“One, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. Two, I don’t like heights very much. Three, I’d probably die and you’d definitely not like that,” Asami listed without taking her eyes off the statue.

“Oh, okay. Those are all legitimate reasons not to,” Korra chuckled as she slipped an arm around Asami’s waist. She turned them so that their backs were facing the statue. “Let’s take a picture.” She pulled out her phone and switched it to selfie mode.

“Okay.”

Asami rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and smiled brightly as Korra snapped a few photos. She then turned and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing Korra to blush as she captured the moment.

Korra shoved her phone back into her pocket and turned, so that she was squared to Asami and her arms were around her waist, holding her close. She didn’t care that there were tons of tourists and her fellow athletes around. Nothing could stop her from kissing Asami at that very moment. And with the way that Asami kissed her back, she knew that the volleyball player felt the same.

Asami was the one to pull back and rest her forehead against Korra’s. “What’s the plan after we make it back down?”

“I made dinner reservations at some fancy shmancy restaurant. So hotel to shower and change and then dinner?” Korra asked slightly hesitant.

“That sounds perfect.” Asami gave Korra one more quick kiss before going over to Izumi to go hang out with her.

Korra’s heart fluttered as she watched her girlfriend smile and laugh. She would never get enough of this woman and everything that just was Asami.


	16. Day 13: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my friends, but here's an update finally.

**Day 13**

“This wasn’t what I expected when you said fancy schmancy,” Asami said as Korra pulled out the chair for Asami, the volleyball player sat down and smiled as Korra sat down across from her. “I love it though.”

Asami took in the small table with it’s pristine white tablecloth and the candles and rose petals in the center of the table. They were sitting under a white canopy tent that had three walls. The side that was still open allowed them a view of the smooth sand and the rolling waves of the beach. Already the sun was beginning to set, the warm colors reflecting off of the water. 

“I just wanted to see you dressed up,” Korra joked. 

Korra was wearing a white button up shirt, the top three buttons undone for a more casual and comfortable look. She paired the top with navy blue pants and dress shoes, that were now taken off, her toes playing in the sand.

Asami on the other hand was wearing a lacy white sundress that caused Korra to go speechless once she saw her. She had paired the dress with a simple pair of sandals, which also were put aside just like Korra’s shoes.

Asami smiled softly at Korra, reaching around the centerpiece to take one of Korra’s hands into her own. “Well I guess you got what you wanted.”

“I did,” Korra chuckled as she smoothed her thumb over the back of Asami’s hand.

“So who actually set this up for you?” Asami was truly curious who Korra had hired to prepare all of this, especially since Korra and her had been together all day.

“Kuvira and Opal took care of everything as soon as the hike was over. Bolin and Mako are the chefs for tonight. And I think Kai might be our waiter, but I’m not positive,” Korra laughed.

“You’re friends are amazing.”

“Izumi also helped.”

“Wait, how?”

“She was the one who got the tent and,” Korra motioned to the table and seats. “She’s just as amazing as my friends.”

“We really lucked out, didn’t we.”

Korra nodded. 

“Greetings ladies,” interrupted Kai as he held a chilled bottle of red wine in his hands. He was dressed in tuxedo, completely filling the part of a waiter in a high end restaurant. Even his usually messy hair was slicked back with styling gel.

He filled the empty glasses with wine and then cleared his throat. “The chef’s have had a slight issue, but your meals should be out in… ten minutes or so.”

Korra and Asami flashed concerned looks at one another. 

“Are they okay?” Korra asked Kai.

“They may have gotten in a slight disagreement with some police about their cooking being a fire hazard in the area,” Kai explained, still trying to play his part as a formal waiter.

“But are they okay?” Korra asked again.

“They were quite persuasive and all has been worked out.”

“What’d they do Kai?” Korra pressed.

“They offered tickets to the closing ceremony to the officers,” Kai muttered, breaking character.

“They bribed their way out of it?!” Asami gasped in surprise.

Kai chuckled. “Totally. It was hilarious.”

Korra facepalmed and groaned. “They would.”

“Anyway… you’re dinner will be out shortly.” Kai then left the two women, who exchanged glances and broke into full on laughter.

“That probably was not part of your plan,” Asami finally got out.

“Not at all.” Korra raised her glass. “To our amazing, yet idiotic friends… and us,” she added.

Asami smiled at her softly as she clinked her glass against Korra’s. They sipped at their wine, talking and laughing as the sun continued to set and the soothing sounds of the waves surrounded them.

Kai finally reentered the tent to set down two small plates of salad, muttering that Mako and Bolin were still very behind and that hopefully this would hold them off for a bit. Even though the salads were thrown together in a last ditch effort to delay the actual meal, they were still delicious. The boys had thrown together fresh greens, fruits, nuts, and tossed it with a balsamic vinaigrette. Neither of the athletes complained as they ate the salads and continued their conversation.

“I really do hope they’re okay,” Korra said seriously as she stacked the empty plates atop one another and put it to the edge of the table. 

“If they weren’t Kai would have rushed to come and get us,” Asami pointed out.

“That’s true… maybe I should have hired an actual chef.”

Asami shook her head. “This is perfect. Really,” she assured Korra. 

Suddenly they heard Kai muttering to himself. They turned to see him stumbling through the sand with a large metal tray with an array of small platters. 

“God, you two are lucky I made it here without falling,” he stated as he leaned the tray on the table. They watched as he put plate after plate onto the table. “They want so overboard with this.”

“Woah,” Korra said in awe as she took in all the food. 

“Yeah, woah,” Asami added.

Once Kai set everything down he cleared his throat. “So let me see if I remember everything. That’s cucumber and herb triple decker sandwiches, cottage cheese and kale and smoked salmon frittata, creamy asparagus puffs, vegetable picnic pie, and figs with ricotta toast and balsamic.”

“How did they do all this?”

“I have no idea,” Kai huffed. “Just wait till you see the desserts.” Kai rushed off after, obviously going to go help the brothers with the other dishes that supposedly they were still trying to put together.

“But really how did they get this stuff in Brazil and make this here?” Asami asked.

“They’re amazing, that’s what.” 

Asami laughed at Korra’s awed expression. Neither of them even knew where to start. And in all honesty it didn’t matter. Everything that the two brothers had made was absolutely delicious. Korra had known that they were great cooks, but Asami was very impressed by the time they had finished and dessert was brought out. 

Kai had a much easier time bringing out the desserts that consisted of almond and rhubarb bars, a stone fruit tart, and chocolate and raspberry oaties. 

Again the women were just as impressed as they were by the earlier dishes. By the time they were done, it was dark and the tent was lit by lights that were streamed around the inside edges of the tent. Korra and the rest of them really had thought of everything when they prepared for this, thought Asami. 

When they were all done with dinner, Korra took Asami’s hand and they walked down towards the water. When they reached the edge, Korra bent over to roll up her pants. She stepped in, the cool water refreshing against her warm legs. She held out her hand, waiting for Asami to take it.

“Is it cold?”

“Nope.” Korra didn’t wait for Asami to take her hand and instead stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifted her up. She turned and carried Asami into the water, until the water was just below her knees. She finally set Asami down with a big smile.

Asami swatted at Korra’s shoulder. “It’s pretty cold,” Asami complained.

“It could be much worse.”

“Whatever.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and rested her forehead against hers. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Tonight’s been perfect.”

Korra nudged her nose against Asami’s affectionately. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it,” Asami corrected.

“I love you,” Korra confessed softly without realizing. Her eyes widened when she comprehended what she had said and her body tensed. She wasn’t sure what Asami was feeling at this point and she wasn’t sure if it were too early to say those three words.

Asami kissed Korra tenderly. “I love you too,” she whispered against Korra’s lips.

Korra’s heart leapt and she swooped Asami into her arms, twirling her around. The two of them laughed and Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, kissing her hard as Korra held her, the water brushing against the edge of her dress and Korra’s pants.

“I love you,” Korra repeated once their kiss finally broke and they both were catching their breath. 

Asami cupped Korra’s cheek and looked warmly at the swimmer. “I’m glad you said it first. I wanted to, but wasn’t sure if I should.”

“I’m glad I said it too. I love you.” Now that Korra had said it once, it was much easier to say it, even if it did send a fluttering feeling through her stomach each time.


	17. Day 13: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh... It's a new chapter! 
> 
> So I'm putting some of my other fics on hold and am going to try to finish this one. My plan is to write the fic until the closing ceremonies, so that's at least three more chapters... I think.

**Day 13: Part 3**

“Are you okay?” Asami asked as they walked into Korra’s hotel room. In all honesty she had expected Korra to have her pressed to the wall already, but instead the swimmer had just taken a seat at the end of the bed.

“Yeah.”

Asami swung a long leg over Korra and settled herself on her lap. “You seem off.”

“Just thinking,” Korra said as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist.

Asami arched an eyebrow questioningly. 

“About you… that you love me,” Korra chuckled. “I still can’t believe it.”

Asami smiled warmly at Korra. “Why can’t you believe it?”

Korra shrugged. “Cause you’re... you… and I’m me.”

Asami took Korra’s face into her hands and kissed her on her forehead, her touch lingering a bit longer than usual. She pulled back and locked gazes with Korra.

“I love you because you’re you. You’re this lovable dork that swept me off my feet. You’re thoughtful, empathetic, and truly humble, which usually aren’t words to describe an athlete. I’m the lucky one,” Asami confessed.

Korra tugged Asami closer to her and she rested her cheek on her shoulder, her nose softly nuzzling against the pale slender neck. 

“Do you love me enough to go to the final for Women’s Soccer tomorrow?”

Asami laughed as she pulled away to look at Korra. “Sure. We can do that.”

“It’s Sweden versus Germany,” Korra elaborated. “I’m really hoping Sweden can take the gold,” Korra elaborated. She wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous, but she was. She never thought three words could affect her so greatly. 

“Okay.” Asami could feel the weird energy Korra was giving off. She ran her hands up and down Korra’s arms, trying to bring some sort of ease to her. Asami furrowed her brow and sighed. “Okay, please tell me what’s going on up here,” Asami finally braved to ask as she poked the side of Korra’s head. “It’s obviously more than just me telling you that I love you.”

Korra frowned and she leaned back so that she was lying on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, not being able to look at Asami. Asami rolled off of Korra and laid on her side beside her. She brushed a stray strand of Korra’s hair away from her face.

“Please talk to me,” she encouraged.

“I don’t know how this is going to work.”

“Oh.” Asami didn’t know what to say to that. They had just shared how they truly felt about one another and now it suddenly felt like Korra was going to call it quits. 

“That came out wrong,” Korra mumbled. She closed her eyes and spoke softly. “These days with you have probably been the best in my life. I got to compete in the Olympics… and do well. But I also got to meet you. I got to get to know you and fall in love with you. But… I don’t know if I can handle not being around you when the games are over.”

Korra finally opened her eyes, tears starting to well up in them. She looked over at Asami, her expression a mixture of sadness, but also love. 

“We won’t be able to hold one another and just be there. Sure I’ll miss the sex, but not having you around, your presence… I just,” Korra’s voice broke and the tears finally started streaming down her cheeks.

Asami held back her own tears as she wrapped Korra up in her arms and pulled her close. Korra nuzzled her face into Asami’s chest and her arms wrapped around her so tightly that Asami almost struggled to breath.

Asami rubbed her hand over Korra’s back and kissed the top of her head. She hummed soothing nothings and tried to comfort the younger woman. 

“It’s going to be hard,” she spoke honestly. “I can’t imagine how much I’m going to miss you. But we’ll make this work. As soon as I can, I’ll fly to the US.” Asami paused for a moment. “I promise.”

Korra could tell that Asami meant what she had said. That she truly would fly across the world to be with her. But it also caused Korra to be even more conflicted. The last thing she wanted was for Asami to put her before her career. Before the sport she loved. 

Asami seemed to read Korra’s mind though. “There’s big tournaments in the US. Plus I think Izumi and her wife would really like to travel more. It’ll be fun and good for everyone.”

“Really?” Korra mumbled.

“Yes. Japan isn’t known for volleyball, so we travel a lot anyway. And the US always has tournaments with good competitors. So it just makes sense,” Asami assured.

Korra finally lifted her head and looked softly at Asami.

“I know you’re worried, but everything’s going to work out. We’ll make it work,” Asami said. 

Korra wasn’t sure how to respond, so instead she closed the space between them, kissing Asami tenderly. She felt Asami’s thumb smoothing over her cheek and she leaned in more. 

Asami sighed softly, the kiss gentle and slow. Their hands roamed, just relishing in the other’s touch and presence. As the kiss deepened, clothes were shed and feelings were conveyed through their actions rather than words. 

Korra knew that she wasn’t as good with her words as Asami was. Asami was the one to assure her that things would be okay. She was the one who reached out when Korra had run away. She was always the one to calm her flustered thoughts. Even though Korra couldn’t tell Asami how she felt, she knew that she could show her.

Korra kissed Asami softly on the lips one more time before she started to trail kisses down her jawline. She focused on the spot under her ear, sucking softly. Asami moaned and her hold around Korra’s shoulders tightened. Korra took her time, lavishing Asami’s neck in kissed and soft bites. She was careful not to leave marks, knowing that Asami wouldn’t like drawing more unneeded attention to them. 

She sucked at Asami’s pulse point before kissing downward. Korra’s hands explored Asami’s body as she left marks on Asami’s perky breasts. Asami gasped as Korra’s tongue finally flicked against one of her nipples. She pushed her chest up, further into the swimmer’s gentle touch. Korra swirled her tongue as her hand slid upward and massaged the other breast. She would randomly tease the peak with her thumb, causing Asami to gasp every time. 

Korra trailed her tongue down the curve of Asami’s breast, across her sternum, and to the other stiffened peak. She wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked softly. She used her teeth to contrast the light touch, causing Asami’s hips to buck. 

She knew that Asami was more than ready, but she wanted to take this slow. She wanted to worship each inch of Asami’s body. And to do that she left Asami’s breast and started to kiss down Asami’s arm. When she reached her slender fingers, she gave each one a little peck. She lifted Asami’s other arm and kissed her way up this time. 

“Korra,” Asami groaned as Korra kissed down her stomach, her tongue slipping in to tease her navel. She threaded her hands into Korra’s hair, and tried to guide her head downward. 

Instead Korra dipped further, kissing down her thighs and her shins. Korra kissed the sole of Asami’s foot and then worked her way back up. As she settled between Asami’s legs, she glanced up with a soft smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” she praised. She left love marks all along the inner part of Asami’s thighs, causing the taller woman to squirm impatiently. 

“Please, Korra,” she begged. She needed more. Of course she loved Korra’s exploration of her body, but it had worked her up more than she’d ever been before. She gave a harder tug to Korra’s hair, trying to get her back on track.

“I love you,” Korra hummed. Before Asami could return the sentiment, her back arched off the bed and her nails dug into Korra’s scalp. 

Korra’s tongue languidly slid up her folds. The tip of her tongue swirled around her clit and then her tongue trailed back downward. She teased her entrance and then eased back up. Korra kept teasing her, giving her just enough to keep her tense and aroused, but never enough to push her over the edge. 

Asami bit into her lower lip as Korra used her hands to spread her and flicked her tongue directly over her clit. Asami’s mouth dropped open and her hands held Korra as close to her as possible. Korra hummed, the vibration sending a spark through Asami’s body. 

Korra closed her lips around her clit and began to suck as her tongue swirled over her clit. Asami was so close to coming. Her muscles were tensing and her inner walls were fluttering. One of her hands left Korra’s head and pinched at her own nipple. But what really spiraled her into utter bliss was Korra slipping two fingers into her. 

Her walls fluttered and her back arched off the bed. She cried out in pleasure as Korra’s fingers curled and hit that perfect spot. Waves of pleasure spread through her body, causing her toes to curl and her eyes to clench shut. 

Korra’s movement slowed down and became more gentle as Asami came down from the most mind blowing orgasm she’d ever had. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at Korra who was trailing her tongue through her wet folds, lapping up each drop of her release. 

“Fuck,” Asami swore softly when she felt the tip of Korra’s tongue against her clit. “Come here,” she said trying to guide Korra back up. Her body was too sensitive, even that light touch against her clit was too much.

Just as before though, Korra was unhurried and languid in her movements. She kissed and sucked her way up Asami’s torsos. Darkening some marks and leaving new ones. 

When she was finally close enough, Asami pulled her in for a passionate, loving kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on Korra’s tongue and she held the woman close. The kiss ended though when Korra couldn’t contain her smile and pulled away to look down at Asami. She brushed away a strand of sweat slicked hair from Asami’s forehead and then placed a gentle kiss there. 

“I love you,” Korra whispered.

Asami let out an airy laugh and cupped Korra’s cheek. “I love you too,” she said as she trailed a slender hand down Korra’s body. She held back a moan when her fingers slid through Korra’s folds. She was soaked. More wet than she’d ever been before.

Unlike Korra, Asami didn’t tease. She slipped two fingers into her and Korra’s head slumped down to rest in the middle of Asami’s chest. Her breathing was labored as Asami’s fingers swirled and thrusted in her. Her heavy moans filled the room as she lowered her own hand and played with her clit.    
Asami could tell that Korra was close and with her free hand she put it under Korra’s chin and lifted her head. Their gazes met. 

“I want to see you when you come,” Asami said, her voice heavy.

Korra was barely able to keep her eyes open as Asami’s fingers curled and she pulsed her arm, keeping constant contact against her front wall. Korra bit hard into her lower lip as her fingers moved quicker over her clit and then it hit her. She fell over the edge and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her whole body tensed. But she kept her eyes open just enough to hold her gaze. Asami cupped her cheek lovingly as she came and chanted that she loved her over and over. 

Suddenly Korra wasn’t able to hold herself up anymore and she collapsed onto Asami. She nuzzled into the crook of Asami’s neck, her breathing heavy. Asami slipped her fingers out of Korra and wiped them clean against the sheets. She then ran her hands over Korra’s body soothingly, trying to release the tension from her muscles.

“Thank you.” Korra sounded as if she had no energy left in her body, causing Asami to giggle softly.

“Are you really thanking me right now?” she teased.

“It’s not just for that… I mean it was amazing. But… for everything.”

“Then, thank you, Korra,” Asami returned. Asami smiled when she felt Korra place a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Korra mumbled, already starting to fall asleep. 

Asami could feel Korra’s body completely give in and her full weight atop her. She didn’t even try to move. It was such a comfortable weight and she allowed herself to fall asleep along with Korra. With the woman she loved so dearly.


	18. Day 14

**Day 14**

“Korra, babe.” Asami sat gingerly on the bed and placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You need to get up.”

Korra moaned as she rolled over and curled into a ball. “M’no.”

“You have an interview,” Asami reminded.

“Mornings are evvvvillllll,” Korra groaned as she rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs.

“I know,” Asami giggled. “You’ve said so before.”

“Why did Lin agree to have the meeting so early,” she grumbled as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms and let out a big yawn.

“Go get ready. I can drop you off at the venue and meet you later for the soccer game.”

“You’re not coming?”

“I’m meeting Izumi for breakfast and then going to the water polo match.”

“Water polo?” Korra asked as she looked at Asami curiously.

“Izumi loves the sport for some reason and hasn’t gotten a chance to go yet, so we’re going,” Asami explained.

“Oh, okay.”

Asami leaned forward and gave Korra a little peck. “Go get ready.”

* * *

Izumi stared intently at Asami as she spoke. She’d been sharing her idea of entering some tournaments in the US after the Olympics wrapped up.

“So what do you think?”

“What does Korra think of this?” Izumi asked instead of answering. She assumed that Asami had thought of this because of the American.

“Well, um, she’s obviously all for it,” Asami laughed slightly.

“And this is for her, right?”

“Not completely,” Asami answered as she furrowed her brow. “I really do think this would help us improve because we’ll be competing against better players. Plus hasn’t Kimiko been wanting to visit the US again?”

Izumi rolled her eyes. “Don’t bring my wife into this.”

“But it’s true.”

Izumi sighed. “Both of those are valid points.”

“Exactly,” Asami said enthusiastically.

“It’s a good idea. I’ll talk to Kimiko about it. See what she thinks.” Izumi paused and then smirked at Asami. “It’ll keep you from being all sulky too, so that’s a plus.”

Asami didn’t even deny it. She already knew that being apart from Korra for even a short period of time was going to be hard for her.

“Where is she anyway? I thought she would have joined us.”

“She had an interview.”

“Oh. You think they’ll ask about you?”

Asami worried her lower lip and then nodded. “Probably. But I hope they focus on the fact that she’s an amazing athlete and not just the gossip.”

“I bet Korra wouldn’t even mind talking about you for the whole interview,” Izumi teased.

“Who are you, Kuvira?”

“She may be rubbing off on me a bit,” Izumi chuckled. “Since you’ve been with Korra all the time we hung out a bit.”

“Well that’s good that you two get along.”

Izumi nodded. “She’s surprisingly nice.”

“I think her tough exterior is mostly a front. I mean she wouldn’t be friends with Korra if she wasn’t.”

“Yeah.” Izumi turned her phone on to check the time. “We better get going.”

“Right, the water polo,” Asami deadpanned.

“It’s such a good sport. Give it a chance!”

* * *

“That was a blast,” Korra said sarcastically to herself as she walked out of the venue. She had arrived on time for it, but it was pushed back, forcing her to wait an hour before it even began. And then it was just the boring usual questions that she had already answered hundreds of times.

She pulled out her phone, contemplating whether or not to text Asami. She opted not to, shoving her phone back in her pocket. She didn’t want to seem too clingy. In all honesty though, she already missed Asami even after spending so much time with her already.

She untangled her earbuds and put them in, zoning out completely as she strolled down the avenue. Rio was absolutely stunning. Breathtaking really, but Korra’s mind was more focused on Asami. She’d never been so preoccupied over someone before and it was almost scary to Korra. It was definitely new.

* * *

Kuvira folded her hands behind her back and leaned further into the uncomfortable seat.

“So she’s going to try to come to the US?”

“Yeah.” Korra fiddled with her fingers as she glanced at the two empty seats beside her. Izumi was also coming to the game. “She says it’d be good for her and Izumi. They’d compete against better people.”

“And she gets to see your ugly mug,” Kuvira teased.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yes, my ugly mug…”

Kuvira laughed and playfully nudged Korra’s side. “I’m just kidding. You’re a stunner… not as much as Asami, but still good looking.” Kuvira’s eyes fell on the two volleyball players as they shuffled their way past people in the aisle.

“Are you checking out my girlfriend?”

“Not my fault she’s attractive.”

“You’re the worst,” Korra huffed. She then turned her attention to Asami and Izumi. “Hey,” Korra greeted.

“Hi, Kor, Kuvira,” Asami said as she sat beside Korra and Izumi took the other seat beside her.

“Yo,” Kuvira said. “This dork said you went to a water polo match. How was it?”

“Amazing!” Izumi answered before Asami could say anything. “The match was so close.”

“It was okay,” Asami said softly.

“You enjoyed it! Don’t lie.”

“Fine, it was better than I thought it would be.” Asami smiled at Izumi. “Does that make you feel better?”

“It does,” Izumi said honestly. “So Germany versus Sweden, that’s cool.”

“Germany’s going to win,” Kuvira predicted.

“No, definitely Sweden,” Korra objected.

Kuvira scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Want to bet on it?”

“Depends on what we’re betting.”

“Loser pays for dinner tonight,” Kuvira suggested.

“That’s reasonable.” Korra held out her hand and they shook on it. Korra leaned back and draped her arm over the back of Asami’s seat. “I’m going to win,” she whispered to her girlfriend.

* * *

“So let’s see… should we just buy whatever’s the most expensive?” Kuvira asked everyone.

“You’re the worst. Really,” Korra huffed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, not even bothering to look at the menu. “They lost because of a freaking own goal… like come on,” she complained.

“A goal’s a goal,” Kuvira returned.

“Still shitty.” Korra’s frown quickly shifted into a smile when she felt Asami’s lips on her cheek.

“You’re too cute,” she whispered before pulling away. “We should ask the waiter what he recommends,” Asami suggested since they were in a restaurant that specializes in the local cuisine.

“I second that,” Izumi said from her seat next to Kuvira.

“Third,” Korra added.

“They’ll probably be the more expensive dishes, so I agree as well.”

“Still the worst!” Korra blurted as she pointed an accusing finger at Kuvira. Before she could complain any further, her phone began to ring. Her eyes widened slightly when Lin’s name lit up on her screen. “I better take this.” Korra answered the phone as she started to leave the restaurant to take the call outside.

“So I just got a call,” Lin started.

“O-okay,” Korra said hesitantly.

“You know the closing ceremony is tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, they want you to be the flag bearer.”

“What!” Korra’s jaw dropped. The flag bearer was always given to someone that had performed exceptionally well for their country and to be asked to do it was a true honor. “This is a joke right?”

“Not at all.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Hell yeah!” Korra shouted. “This is amazing.”

“It is. Congratulations, Korra. I’ll let the organization know and then send you the details.”

“Thank you so much, Lin!”

Korra couldn’t contain her excitement. She practically skipped back into the restaurant. She couldn’t even bring herself to sit down, instead bouncing on the balls of her feet as the three women looked at her completely confused.

“Lin just called,” Korra started. “And guess who’s carrying the flag for the closing ceremonies!!!”

All three athlete’s jaws went slack as they just stared at her.

“No way,” Kuvira said in awe.

“YEAH WAYYYY!” Korra shouted.

She then winced realizing that it wasn’t polite to be yelling in the middle of a restaurant. She slid back into the booth beside Asami and was instantly engulfed in her arms. Asami started peppering kisses all over her face.

“That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you,” Asami said between kisses.

“Congrats, Korra,” Izumi added.

“I still can’t believe it,” Korra muttered.

* * *

After dinner, Korra and Asami split ways with Kuvira and Izumi. They made their way down the street hand in hand towards Asami’s hotel.

“I’ll make sure to find you during the ceremony. It shouldn’t be hard since you’ll be the one carrying the flag.”

Korra chuckled. “That does make it easier, doesn’t it?”

“I’m so proud of you.” Asami used her hand to guide Korra to look up at her. She kissed her tenderly, causing Korra to freeze. “So proud,” she whispered against her lips.

“When we get back, I need to give my parents a call… but after that how bout you show me how proud you are?”

Asami giggled and pushed her shoulder against Korra’s as they kept walking. “I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simone Biles was the flag bearer for the US during the Rio2016 Olympics. She was 19 at the time and won 5 medals (4 golds, 1 bronze) as a gymnast. On top of that, it was her first time attending the Olympics.


	19. Day 15

**Day 15**

“Okay, you can do this. Just don’t trip. Don’t drop the flag. Keep a smile on your face. You’ve got this,” Korra mumbled to herself. She was standing in the tunnel leading out onto the large floor of the stadium. Flag bearers were already trickling in and Korra held her breath as she got nearer and nearer to the end of the tunnel.

The live music was blasting and enthusiasm radiated from the loud cheering and singing of the audience. Korra took in one final deep breath before she put on her crooked smile and held the flag for her country high. Her heart pounded and as soon as she took in the arena, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched upwards. It truly was an honor and the swimmer couldn’t contain her emotions. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, but held them back as she followed the other flag bearers into the arena.

She followed the person ahead of her and then stopped near the middle of the floor. Flags bearers lined the way for the athletes that were soon to be trickling in. 

Korra smiled at the Swedish flag bearer across from her and then looked back towards the entrance they had come through. Athletes were beginning to come in in large clusters and the crowd broke into even louder cheers.

The music picked up tempo and people danced and swayed to it. The atmosphere couldn’t even be put into words. Korra was speechless and she tightened her hands around the pole of the flag. 

As more and more athletes came in from the competing countries, Korra felt her cheeks starting to burn from smiling so much. She hadn’t imagined that so many competing athletes would want pictures with her, but they did. Again, it was a true honor. 

There was something truly amazing seeing all of these countries come together peacefully for a moment like this. The athletes were all mingling, singing and dancing together. They were congratulating one another and wishing people the best for the upcoming years of hard work to get back to the next Olympics in four years. Korra knew that she wanted to experience this again, no matter what.

Her smile brightened when she saw the clothing of her fellow Americans. She laughed when she spotted Opal sitting atop Kai’s shoulders. Bolin and Mako were taking pictures and videos, their expressions priceless. And then there was Kuvira, as stoic as always. That was, until she reached Korra. She grabbed onto her friend instantly, hugging her and reminding her of how proud she was that she was the flag bearer for their country. 

Korra felt her heart swell and rolled her eyes when Kuvira gave her a noogie. She knew it was an affectionate move though and just waved as her teammates and the rest of the United States athletes moved on. 

Korra continued to look around, still taking everything in. The whole thing was pretty overwhelming in all honesty. She frowned to herself when she felt a raindrop hit the tip of her nose. She tilted her head back to see more rain starting to fall. She glanced at the Olympic volunteer.

“Is it supposed to rain a lot?” she asked him.

He nodded. 

“Great,” Korra chuckled. She hadn’t brought anything to cover herself with. She looked back up to the dark sky with squinting eyes. “Maybe it’ll hold off until this is done,” she said hopefully.

Korra’s hopes were not received by the heavens though. The rain picked up and some athletes started coming out in rain ponchos and umbrellas. The majority braved the rain without issue though. Even though it was considered the cold season in Brazil, it still was quite warm, at least to Korra and many of the other athletes from colder climates. 

Korra held onto the flag with one hand as she wiped the water away from her face. When she looked up, she couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes had met Asami’s as the Japanese competitors neared her. Asami was holding an umbrella over her head, making sure to protect her hair and makeup. Behind her, Izumi was laughing with one of the Japanese athletes. 

Asami waved at her and Korra would have waved back, but she had already made the mistake of taking her hand off to wipe her face. Her grip was now slippery and the weight of the large flag was not helpful. Korra just smiled widely in return, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to reach her.

As soon as Asami did, she tilted the umbrella down to block the camera that had been focused on Korra for the majority of the march. Asami placed a gentle kiss to Korra’s wet cheek. “Come find me when the march is done.”

“Not even a please,” Korra teased.

Asami held the umbrella over both of their heads and gave her the look before she rolled her eyes. “Please come find me after so we can sit together. Plus I have an umbrella and evidently you don’t.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer.”

“I hope you do.” Asami lifted her hand and placed it on Korra’s shoulder. She gave it a little squeeze and smiled softly at her. “See you soon,” she said, knowing that Korra would find her without a doubt.

“Yeah. Be careful, the ground’s slippery.”

Asami arched a brow at Korra. “I’ll try. Try not to drop your flag too.”

“Oh don-” Korra was stopped mid sentence as Asami got tugged away by Izumi. It seemed that she’d stalled long enough. Korra chuckled as Izumi smiled back at her as she pushed Asami ahead of her.

* * *

“Thanks,” Korra said as Asami moved the plastic that was covering the seat she’d saved for Korra. The rain had picked up even more and was drenching the open center of the arena. Luckily the audience was sheltered by the curve of the roof that was present. But that meant the athletes and performers were all still being hit by the rain due to the arena's open center.

“Of course.” Asami made sure to hold the umbrella to cover them both. “You look like you belong on a boat in that outfit, though.”

Korra laughed as she looked down at the very preppy looking American get-up. “It’s THE polo pony look, don’t make fun of it.”

“It’s cute.”

“Sure… Do you know what Tokyo’s doing for their spotlight? I’ve heard it’s going to be spectacular.”

Asami smirked at Korra’s use of spectacular. “Oh, it will be spectacular,” she teased. “We do everything better in Japan.”

Korra scoffed. “The medal count does not back up that statement.”

“Okay, okay. We do a lot of things better in Japan. But not everything.”

Korra scrunched up her nose in an adorable way, causing Asami to smile warmly at her. “I’ll give you that.”

“Good.” Asami didn’t even look around before quickly giving Korra a peck on the lips. 

When the kiss ended, Korra looked around, checking for any cameras and of course a camera was focused on them. 

“Well we’re not very subtle are we?” she chuckled to Asami.

“We’re sharing an umbrella. In my culture that’s a symbol of love and romance. Articles were already being written even if I hadn’t kissed you.” Asami kissed Korra again, this time lingering a moment longer.

“If I get more kisses then I don’t care at all how many articles are written,” Korra whispered.

“You’re so cheesy.” Asami’s gaze dropped down to Korra’s lips and then back up to meet her eyes again. “I love you.”

Korra’s smile grew and she slipped her arm around Asami’s shoulders and held her close. She leaned up, kissing Asami’s temple. “I love you, too,” she returned softly. “But we should probably keep the PDA on the down low before people start getting toothaches.”

Asami laughed and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss this.”

Korra sighed and waited a moment, collecting her thoughts. “Let’s just enjoy this moment. Enjoy the show and being together. We’ll make this work,” Korra said confidently. She tightened her grip around Asami. "I know it." 

At that, the stadium lit up and the final performance began.


	20. Day 1448

**Day 1448**

Korra’s heart pounded as she lifted her head from the water and she whipped off her goggles. She stared up at the large display that showed a precise timer. She pursed her lips, seeing that she hadn’t beaten her own record, but she still had gotten gold. It was definitely a good way to start off her second Olympics. 

She was congratulated by some of the other swimmers as she dove under the divides to leave the pool. Once she did, she was careful as she walked, making sure not to slip on the wet surface as she was handed a towel. She wiped herself down quickly before throwing on her sweats and hoodie, both sporting the three letters that made her so proud. The three letters of her home that she represented. The USA. 

The medal ceremony was quick and the interviews that followed were not so. The interviewers of course brought up the race she had just done, her past olympics, and also someone that she had made quite the wave with. Asami Sato. The Japanese Olympic athlete that doned multiple gold medals. The woman who she had fallen madly in love with in the span of two weeks. Although, in all honesty, she had fallen for her in the first week, maybe even the first day.

Korra made sure to be polite. Answering the same questions over and over could be grating, but she knew the drill. She kept a smile on her face, consistent eye contact, and a warm tone to her voice.

When she was finally done, she went to the locker rooms to change and get her belongings. She changed into a pair of dark slacks and a light blue button up. She made sure that the collar was straight and that her brown dress shoes were spotless. She smiled to herself as she slipped her ring back onto her finger, smiling down at the silver band. It was simple, but meant the world to her. 

She had proposed exactly two years after meeting Asami on the same beach that she had first seen her. They had flown back to Rio for their anniversary, already having traveled many places together. They both supported one another as they competed around the world, always trying to schedule their competitions within the same areas so that they could still be close. Of course their professions meant that they were apart a good amount of time, but during those times they grew closer rather than further. They consistently called and texted one another. Always telling the other of good news or sometimes bad news first. They told one another everything.

Korra had brought Asami back to Copacabana Beach, to the exact place the arena had once stood. She had knelt down in the soft sand, reached into her board shorts and pulled out the little box. Even though Asami had been expecting something like this to happen, she had still been speechless as Korra spoke every word of love she could, until she finally asked her to marry her. 

Asami didn’t just say yes, she chanted yes over and over as if Korra hadn’t heard her the first time. Both of their hands shook as Korra slipped the gold engagement ring onto Asami’s ring finger. They were both overwhelmed, but also at peace and calmed by the moment. It was weird how being so wired up could actually lead to a calm feeling. Korra had felt things similar before when competing, but nothing to that extent.

They got married a couple of months later, keeping it small with only their family and friends. And of course it was a beach wedding. Neither of them could have asked for a more beautiful place to finally become one. Surrounded by the soft sounds of the waves, the smell of the ocean, the warm summer breeze hitting their cheeks, the comfort of the ones they love around them. It was the perfect beginning to their new lives.

The two years following their marriage was much of the same. Often being apart for long stints of time because of competitions and training. But they always made it work. Whenever they could they flew to one another and everytime their bond was stronger. Of course there were ups and downs, but every moment was worth it to be with the one they loved.

Korra looked in the mirror, fixing her hair. She let out a long sigh, her heart already beating a little faster as she thought of the woman she loved. She hadn’t seen Asami for a couple of days because of the Olympic preparations that had to be made for their respective countries. But finally she was going to be able to see her. 

Asami had made reservations for them at one of her favorite restaurants. There were definitely perks to being in Tokyo, a place Asami knew like the back of her hand. Korra finally was pleased with how she looked and left the arena with her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. She stopped to sign a couple of autographs and then grabbed a taxi. It was a ten minute drive to the restaurant and with each minute that passed, Korra’s stomach fluttered more and her heart swelled just thinking of Asami.

When she did arrive, Asami was already waiting for her, leaning against the wall of the small restaurant. As soon as they spotted one another, they closed the gap, wrapping their arms around the other.

“Hi, love,” Asami greeted.

Korra held Asami at an arm’s length as she took in her wife. She could have sworn that she got prettier and prettier every time she saw her. Korra just smiled, her face filled with happiness.

“You won,” Korra said happily.

“And you won,” Asami returned. “But you’re winning should be what we really celebrate tonight. You actually got a medal, I just made it one step closer.”

“We’re celebrating both wins. Wins are wins.” Korra leaned in and kissed Asami on the lips and then pulled back. “But really… I’m just happy to see you.”

Asami laughed warmly and took Korra’s hands into her own. She squeezed softly and leaned down to rest her forehead against Korra’s. 

“I’m happy to see you too. I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Korra whispered back. 

“Well we’ve got another two weeks of Olympic chaos to get through. Just like old times, right?”

Korra chuckled and looked into Asami’s eyes with love. “At least we don’t need to tiptoe around this time. I get to just fall more in love with you and brag about it now.”

Asami stepped back as she rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork that loves you with all her heart.”

“Your corniness gets worse and worse every time I see you.” Asami started tugging Korra towards the entrance to the restaurant. “I need food if I’m going to make it through the next couple of weeks with you.”

“Ouch,” Korra joked. “Some may think that I love you more than you love me.”

Asami stopped, both of them blocking the door, but not caring. She quickly pecked Korra’s cheek. “I don’t think that’s possible,” she whispered before they finally entered the restaurant and began the journey of Tokyo 2020 together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks. It's been quite the journey. Thank you all for sticking around for so long and all of the support you've given for this fic through kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I don't know what I'd do without you. 
> 
> Check out my other fics if you enjoyed this and you can also find me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com :)


End file.
